


Daughter of Ice and Savior of Light

by Shadowkat83



Series: Daughter of Ice [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Gladio DLC, Episode Gladiolus Spoilers, Episode Ignis Spoilers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Freeform, French Kissing, Gen, How Do I Tag, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Kissing, Mild Smut, My First Smut, No Beta, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Original Character, Road Trips, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-23 11:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowkat83/pseuds/Shadowkat83
Summary: Eden Leonis, Daughter of Cor and the Glacian, Shiva. The Soulmate to Gladiolus Amicitia and adopted little sister of the Kingsglaive. Born with the ability to manipulate Ice in incredible ways, she was trained by her father with a blade in hopes of following in his footsteps and joining the Crownsguard, but the Astrals had other plans for her when she meets Nyx Ulric. Now trained as a Mage in Kingsglaive she joins her soulmate and her prince on his journey to save Eos.





	1. Hammerhead Part One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here is the first chapter of the Story I said I was writing. There will be changes in the canon from the beginning. It is mostly told from Noctis's POV or Eden's POV and some Gladio POV.

Chapter 1 – Hammerhead  
Part One

 

The towering dark walls of the Citadel throne room greeted Noctis Lucis Caelum as he moved to stand in front his father, King Regis. Behind him stood his Crownsguard and friends; Prompto Argentum, Ignis Scientia, and Gladio Amicitia. He knew that Eden Leonis, his glaive, was already waiting out by the car with her father, Cor Leonis. This was the day that he would set out for Altissia, in regards to fulfilling Nifilheim's peace treaty. The treaty required that he go to Altissia and marry the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya Nox Floret. 

“The decreed hour has come,” His father's voice rang through the silent room. “set forth Prince Noctis with my blessing.”

Even though he hated these formal meetings with his father, Noct knew the protocol. He bowed to the king and replied, “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Regis watched his son for a moment before speaking again, “take your leave and go with the grace of the gods.”

Noctis nodded and turned on his heel and strode out of the throne room. His friends bowed and soon followed a moment later. He was halfway down the stairs towards where Eden stood with her father by the Regalia, when a voice called out behind him. “Your Highness.”

He turned to see his father and Drautos, the commander of the Kingsglaive, making their way down the stairs. Noctis sighed out, “what now?” before going to meet his father. He was at Regis' side, when the king spoke, “I fear that I have left too much unsaid. You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.” The Kings' gaze swept over everyone gathered including the waiting Eden. Before he spoke again, “I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side.”

Eden grinned, and called out “That shouldn't be too much of a problem, Your Majesty.” When the king looked over at her, she continued. “I've been doing that for years now already.” That comment got her a chuckle from both King Regis and her father.

Noctis looked back over at her and commented, “Yea, my silent shadow isn't so silent anymore.”

Her grin widened, “Face it, your highness, you like the change.”

Noctis laughed but didn't deny it. He truly did like how much things had changed between them. He looked over at his grinning shield, it was all because of her bond with Gladio. He still didn't quite understand how the soulmate bond worked, only that he was amazed at the changes in both of them because of it. His attention drawn was once again back to his father, as he spoke, "And another thing," he started, "Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be." 

King Regis had watched the interactions between with amusement. How things had changed once Noctis had started training with the Glaives in his magic. It was a shock when one day his son had approached him with the request to make Eden his glaive instead of having her remain bound to him. Cor had been right, Eden was good for his son. His attention was drawn back to his son when the prince bowed started to speak, "Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around out esteemed guests from Nifilheim." 

Regis smiled, “You have no cause for concern. Take heed, once you set forth you cannot turn back.”

Noct frowned, “Did you think I would?”

“I merely need to know that you are ready to leave home behind.”

“I'm ready as I'll ever be.” Noctis replied as he turned to head towards the car, but his father wasn't done speaking yet, “Take care on the long road. Where so ever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you.” Noctis looked his father in the eyes, there was still so much left unsaid between, but this was neither the time nor the place for such a conversation, and they both knew it.

“Walk tall, my son.” So with these final words of parting, King Regis sent his son and his friends on their way.

 

\- - - Line Break - - - -

 

Sometime later found the five friends sitting broken down on the side of the road. Ignis was behind the wheel, Noctis was sitting by one rear tire, while Prompto was laying on the ground by the opposite tire. Gladio was trying, unsuccessfully, to get the rare passerby to stop, and Eden was leaning up again the rear of the car arms crossed, long sleeved shirt, tossed carelessly across the Regalia's back seat. 

Gladio finally gives up about flagging down another car and heads towards Ignis, “I think we can forget about hitching our way there. Thought people were friendly outside the city.”

That last comment caught Eden's attention, “Sorry to break it to you big guy, but that's not always the case.” Being apart of the Kingsglaive, she would know better than most, daughter of the Crownsguard Marshal or not.

Ignis nodded, “Indeed, you can only go so far on the kindness of strangers.”

Gladio stretched out the muscles in his arms and shoulders, before remarking, “just gonna have to push her all the way.”

Prompto groaned at that, “I've already pushed myself to the brink....of death.”

Eden sighed as she watched her boyfriend approach, reaching down to nudge a reluctant crown prince. “come on, up you go.”

Gladio kicked Prompto's booted feet, "C'mon car isn't going to move itself." 

Noctis groaned, before climbing to his feet. Eden smiled and hummed softly, as she pushed away from the car and turned around.

"I thought the car was supposed to move us." 

"Wouldn't that be nice." Eden giggled but kept quite enjoying the banter from her boys. 

“Can it! Ready?”

When the night has come

Noctis groaned, “Un...believable.”

And the land is dark

"Not exactly a fairytale beginning, huh, Prince Noctis?" 

And the moon is the only light we see

"We let ourselves get carried away," Ignis said, the voice of reason. 

"Look these things happen," Prompto argued. 

“Let's this hope this isn't some omen.”

No, I won't be afraid 

Eden couldn't help but comment on that, "Gladio, don't jinx it."

Noct smirked, “Gladio, do me a favor.”

“What?”

“Push this thing by your self.”

Oh, I won't be afraid

“All by myself?”

“You won't even notice if we just let go.” Prompto chipped in.

Just as long as you stand by me

“Prompto don't even think about it.” Gladio groaned. Eden giggled.

Ignis sighed, “Save some breath for pushing.” He looked in the review mirror back at Eden and continued, “why don't you follow her example?”

Noct's smirk widened, “Hey, Iggy, time to switch.”

So darling, darling, stand by me

“Nu-uh,” Gladio protested, “We just switched back there.”

Eden chimed in then, “And I believe it's my turn behind the wheel anyway.”

“Hey,” Prompto argued, “I thought it was mine.”

Stand by me, oh stand by me

“Any luck with the phone?”

Ignis sighed, “Only a busy signal.”

“Hold the phone, is it me or is Hammerhead supposed to be way closer?”

"That map is correct Prom, it just seems longer when you're on foot and pushing a car." The female glaive answered. 

If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall

Or the mountain should crumble to the sea

I won't cry, I won't cry

No, I won't shed a tear

Just as long as you stand, stand by me

And darling, darling stand by me

Oh, stand by me

Oh, stand now

Stand by me

Stand by me

“The world's a big old place.”

“Filled with wonders.”

“Tell that to my legs.”

 

\- - - Line Break - - - -

 

After what seemed like hours the group finally arrived in Hammerhead. Tired Noct and Prompto immediately collapsed onto the pavement. Eden wasn't far behind them, but a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her back against a muscular chest.

"At least we get a break at the moment." She said, leaning her head against her boyfriend's shoulder. Gladio chuckled, but before he could comment a blonde haired woman walks out of the garage. Eden grinned, at the sight of the familiar blond, "Cindy!" she calls, pulling out of Gladio's arms to hug her friend.

“Well, if it isn't my favorite city girl, Eden. How ya been sweetheart?” Cindy smiled accepting the hug and tan arms wrap themselves around her. “last I saw ya, you were on a mission with yer dad.”

Eden laughed, "pretty much the same honestly. I'm here with boys escorting the prince to Altissia." 

"Really now?" Cindy removed herself from her friend's arms and approached the rest of the group, "Hey there, Y'all kept a girl waitin'. Now, which ones the prince." She scanned them all before her eyes settled on Noctis as he pushed himself to his feet. She walked closer and commented, “Hello, your highness. Congrats on the wedding.”

Noct rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed, “not hitched just yet.”

“Lady Lunafreya's groom-to-be right here in Hammerhead.”

Ignis spoke next, “Apologies for taking so long.”

Cindy laughed and shrugged off the apology. "You'd best save your apologies for Paw-Paw." 

Eden strolled over with a grin, “Boys, this is Cindy. Cid's genius granddaughter of a mechanic.”

Cindy laughed, “Now that is outright flattery right there.”

Eden threw an arm around her friend's shoulders, "still true." 

A gruff voice broke in on the conversation, "Roll her in while I'm still young." Eden whirled around and ran over to the gray-haired man with a cry of, "Cid!"

Aged but strong arms caught the glaive, pulling her close for a hug. Eden grinned up at the man she considered an uncle. “What took yer so long to visit, girly?”

Her grinned turned sheepish as she answered, “Dad and the rest of the Kingsglaive have been keeping me busy. You know with all the increase in activity from the Niffs.”

Cid nodded, "can understand that." He let her go and watched as she made her way over to the boys. One, in particular, reached out to wrap an arm around her waist. He recognized the boy from his father's descriptions; Gladiolus Amicitia, the prince's shield. Well now, that wasn't something he was expecting, but couldn't help but approve of. If anyone can protect his niece it was a shield. Cid walked closer to the group talking as he moved, “didn't yer daddy tell ya? She's a custom classic, no some beat up 'old clunker." 

Cid's blue eyes moved to Noctis, “Prince Noctis.”

Confused, he answered, 'Uh, yeah.”

Cid's gaze remained to access as he studied, Noct. Before he scoffed, "Prince. Like they took your old man and kicked the dignity out of him. You got along way to go son. And that slack jaws gettin' you nowhere fast.” Walking around the Regalia, Cid headed in the direction of the garage, calling over his shoulder, “She's gonna take awhile. Y'all get her in and run along.”

Eden frowned, before once again pulling away from Gladio and heading after her uncle. She called over her shoulder, "Meet you at the diner, I need to talk with Uncle Cid." Getting a nod from her boyfriend, she continued on her way. She found him standing in front of a familiar photograph. "Still haven't talked to him, then?" 

"nope." She knew then that the conversation was over. Ever since he became king and the wall was raised, Regis and Cid didn't see each other as often and it hurt both of them. But Eden knew that her uncle cared, he just had his way of showing it. Turning the conversation to lighter topics, the pair soon lost track of time as the caught up. 

"Should probably make my way to the diner and meet up with the boys," Eden stated rising from her seat and stretching. 

"Why don't ya have Takka keep ya busy while I work on the car. Cindy might have a few tasks for ya as well if ya need the gil." 

"I'll let Ignis know. Thanks, Uncle Cid, for everything." 

"Anytime, girly, anytime." With a wave, Eden exited the garage and made her way over to the diner. She found the boys at a booth discussing their options.

 

\- - - Line Break - - - -

 

Noctis frowned as he watched Eden walk off, before turning to Ignis as the adviser spoke, “Now the waiting game.”

“Never really like that game.” Was Prompto's comment.

"Never really any good at it, either." the prince snarked, before turning to follow after his friends. Noct passed by Cindy and the mechanic called out to him, "Never been out this way, have ya? Here, this will make sure you don't get lost." and with that, she handed him a map of the area. Noctis thanked her, before walking towards Ignis and Gladio. 

"Might as well make good use of the extra time," Gladio said spotting and arms vendor nearby. Noctis nodded and took a good look around. He spotted the diner, that Eden said she would meet them at later. A call from Prompto had him heading towards a mart. 

“Whoa, they've got Ebony out here. Ignis is gonna love that, but what's a gil?” Prompto turned to face his best friend. “Hey, Noct, I got a feeling our money's no good here.”

Noct frowned before replying, "Betcha Ignis came prepared, let's ask him." 

Ignis, who was in hearing distance, called “enough for room and board.”

Noctis made his way over, “A moment, Noct. We've expended the last of our funds on repairs, perhaps we should confer with Cindy.”

"Broken down and flat broke," Prompto remarked walking up to the duo. 

Ignis looked towards him, replying, “adding insult to injury.”

Gladio approached commenting as he walked, “Old man's in for both for charging us that much.”

Nodding Noctis and the others headed for the garage, “Yea, let's pay him a visit.”

When they got there they found Cindy standing outside the garage. "She ain't gonna be ready for a while. Ya need something?" 

"Might there be a way to get some extra funds?" Ignis asked, moving to Noctis' side. 

“I suppose I could help ya out. How about handling some varmints that been causing a ruckus?”

"Sure thing, could be just the thing we need to pass the time," Gladio answered. 

Cindy nodded, “Alright then, hand me yer map and I'll mark down the location.”

After getting the location of the beats for their hunt, the friends headed over to the diner to wait for Eden. It wasn't long till the female glaive walked through the door. Noctis was the first one to spot her. “Hey, over here. How'd your talk with Cid go?”

“Pretty good, we spent a moment catching up.” She answered making her way over to them. “The car's gonna take some time before she's ready, got any idea how to pass the time?”

Gladio answered standing from his seat to greet her, “Yea, we talked to Cindy and she told us about some beasts that been causing trouble nearby.”

“Sounds good.” she said, before looking at the counters behind her, “you speak to Takka, yet. He might have a hunt or two for us, as well.” She continued, waving a hand in the direction of the kitchen. Gladio came up to her once again pulling her into his arms. It was part of their bond. They both needed the contact or the separation would start to become painful.

Noctis, unfazed by their behavior, answered, "Not yet. We wanted to wait until you go here first." With that, he and the rest of the other stood and made their way over to the counter. 

A tall black man in an apron waited behind the counter. "what can I do ya for?" he asked the group of five walked up.

Ignis was the one to speak, “You wouldn't happen to have a hunt or two that needs handling, would you?”

Takka looked thoughtful for a minute, “Actually I have one. Let me see your map and I'll tell ya where they're at.” Noctis handed over the map and Takka marked down the location of the hunt.

"Alright, that should work for the moment," Ignis commented, folding up the map and heading for the do. Prompto caught up with him and inquired, "So where are these beasts located?" 

“Not too far from our present location actually. He also took the time to mark down any havens and landmarks nearby, as well.”

“then let's get this done.” Prompto cheered, good mood restored at the promise of having the car back soon.

They left the outpost behind and headed in the direction of the first hunt to located a few miles from the garage. After a few minutes of running, Prompto was the first one to break the silence, "Sometimes I wonder if we'll ever see the inside of that beautiful car again." 

"Sitting most of the day was pretty nice," Gladiolus agreed. 

“Napping was even better.” Noctis nodded in agreement.

Eden grinned and she ran alongside her prince, “Can't argue with that. I think I fell asleep in it a few times myself.”

Noctis smirked and teased, “With Gladio next to you, I'm not surprised. It's about the only time I've seen you that relaxed." Eden laughed but didn't deny it. It was true after all. She paused in her running to take a look at the position of the sun. "Might want to head for one of the havens, suns starting to set." She called. 

"Sounds good," Noctis said, then called out to Ignis, "hey, Iggy. There a haven nearby might want to call it a night a pick up in the morning." 

Ignis paused and pulled out the map, "yes there's one close by. Let's call it a night there." 

“Sounds good to me.” Gladio agreed, Prompto nodded too, a haven sounded perfect, no daemons to attack them there. Once they reached the haven, Gladio called, “Imma pitch the tents.”

“I'll start on dinner. Noct if you get the chairs situated and Prompto why don't you help Gladio with the tents.”

Before Prompto could open his mouth to complain, Eden called out, “Don't worry Iggy, I'm helping Gladio. Prompto can help with the chairs or he can help you cook.”

“I like that idea better.” the gunman called out moving in Ignis' direction.

Ignis nodded, not bothering to argue. He didn't mind the help with cooking or the cleaning up after. Soon the camp was set up and dinner was served. It wasn't long till Eden decided to call it a night and headed for the smaller tent set up for her and Gladio if he wanted. Soon one by one the boys headed towards bed, Gladio joining his girlfriend in her tent.


	2. Hammerhead Part Two

Chapter 2 - Hammerhead  
Part 2

 

Morning broke through the silent stillness of the camp and Ignis made his way outside to prepare breakfast. He was surprised to see Eden already up and with coffee made. Taking a look around showed that Gladio must still be asleep, he thought the shield would have been up with her unless she had been sitting there longer than he first thought. 

“Gladio didn't get up with you?” Ignis asked pouring himself a cup of coffee.

She shook her head, “been up for a while longer, had trouble sleeping. So I decided to watch the sunrise and let the big guy sleep.”

Ignis nodded and moved towards the stove to start breakfast. The comfortable silence was broken by Eden's voice, "Need a hand?" 

“Its fine,” he answered with a shake of his head, “I'm just making porridge.” He paused as he set the pot over the fire, “How about you start waking up everyone else instead?”

"Sure," she replied, standing from her chair. She made her way to her tent first, knowing her boyfriend would be easier to wake than the other two. Plus it would give them a moment to themselves. Scooping low to enter the tent, she knelt down and next to a still slumbering Gladio. Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she leaned over and place a gentle kiss on his lips. He stirred and still sleepy kissed her back, one large hand moving to the back of her head and threading his fingers through her hair. She smiled into the kiss, and moved her lips to his neck and whispered into his ear, "time to wake up, baby." 

Gladio groaned before opening his amber eyes and looking up into Eden's icy blue ones. “Now that is a way to wake up.” his voice rumbled out, still gruff with sleep.

Eden smiled, “as much as I would love to continue, breakfast is almost ready.”

Gladio frowned, they hadn't had a moment alone since before news of the coming treaty arrived, maybe even longer. Raising up on his elbows, the shield caught her lips in another kiss, not wanting this precious time to end. Eden sighed into the kiss as she kissed him back before she once again broke the kiss. 

Knowing where his thoughts lie, Eden looked him in the eye and promised, “next time we have a proper bed, I won't stop you. Even better, I'll even give you something special in return.”

Gladio smirked, “I'm going to hold you to that.” He then moved to get ready and Eden left the tent to go wake up Noctis and Prompto.

 

\- - - -Line Break - - - -

 

Once camp was broken, the five friends continued on their present course to fill the hunts requested of them. The first beast on their map was identified as a Sabertusk, the one requested by Takka. It turned out to be an agile pack hunter. The group made quick work of the beast, Eden using her kukris to deal lethal blows to the agile beasts. After her last foe was down, she turned to see if anyone else needed help. Seeing that they pretty much were done, she headed over to where Noctis was talking to Ignis.

Cindy's quest lead them to a telegraph pole that had been destroyed. It reacquired them to take care of three separate sets of beasts. The creatures were scorpion-like and called, Reapertails. They were strong against ice magic, so the glaive was forced to use her blades once again; but after a close call with the tail of one, she switched to her katana, a gift from her father on her sixteenth birthday. 

The group paused to take a break before heading off after the other two nests of Reapertails. After a couple of successful battles, the group was done with both of their hunts. But before they could start back for Hammerhead, Noctis' phone went off. "Who could this be?" he asked before pulling out his phone and answering, "Hello?" 

"Hey, it's Cindy. How goes the huntin'?" 

“Actually, we just finished.”

"That's great, 'cause I got one more hunt for Y'all—only this time its a person. Fella named Dave went off and we ain't heard from him since. Reckon he's staked out a spot in an old shack nearby." 

"Old shack?" Noctis repeated, before looking around the area. He spotted the run-down building not too far from where they now stood. "Got it. We'll take a look."And with that, he hung up the phone and turned to his friends. 

Prompto was the first to speak, “So, what'd Cindy say?”

“Needs us to find some 'Dave' guy.”

“He went missing?” Gladio asked. Noct nodded, “Not 'missing'. Said he's holed up in that shack.”

As the group made their way towards the shack, they spotted a pack of Sabertusks outside the entrance. Making quick work of the enemies, the door of the shack opened to reveal a dark-haired man dressed in hunter gear. "Who's out there?" he called in a gruff voice. 

Gladio was the one who answered. “well look who's in here—the man of the hour. Dave, Right? Been looking for you.”

The man, now identified as Dave answered, "didn't mean to 'cause Y'all any trouble. Been stuck in here on account of my sprained ankle." He pointed to the injury, before continuing to speak, " somethin' funny bout them varmints. I gave 'em hell, but couldn't finish the job. There's still one mean mutt about." 

“Y'all don't look much like hunters, but whaddya say? Put that puppy to rest for me?” he finished.

Eden was the one who answered. “Sure, we can handle it.”

Dave nodded in thanks, and the group turned to leave. They had only made it a few feet when Ignis caught Noctis' attention. “It would be wise to rest up before we set out.”

“Yeah, good idea.”

"In that case, let's find a spot to make camp." Making their way across the dusty plains, Gladio spoke up, "The hunters are really out in full force around here, huh?" 

Prompto had a question though, “So, they're the new Crownsguard of something?”

Eden was the one who answered, “They are similar. Though they're mostly civilians. They're the ones who handle the creatures terrorizing the civilians, while both Crownsguard and Kingsglaive stick to the bigger threats. Mostly daemons though. “

Gladio remarked to that statement with, “They've defiantly seen a lot more action than we have.”

“uh...is it cool that we rock Crownsguard outfits?” was another query from the gunner.

Noctis answered this time, “Be worse not to. They made them especially for us.”

Gladio nodded, “even got a sweet insignia on them.”

“in the Crownsguard your attire identifies you. So where it with pride.” Ignis instructed. Eden laughed at that, “Lucky for me I have both uniforms thanks to both my training and bloodline.”

Prompto turned to her curious, “Bloodline?”

Gladio answered for her, pride in his voice as he said, “you're looking at the daughter of the Marshal of the Crownsguard, Cor the Immortal, himself.”

Prompto's eyes went wide at that, “Whoa, seriously?!” She was the daughter of his trainer and idol. Man Gladio was lucky.

Eden nodded, "yep. The only child too." 

They soon arrived at the haven and went about their routine of setting up camp. Once done, Noctis took out the flasks he had acquired and set about making some spells for the others to use. They already had Ice covered thanks to Eden, but a few Fire and Lightning spells might come in handy. Eden being a Kingsglaive didn't need to use the flasks for the other two elements as she could draw on the magic straight from Noctis' core. It wasn't something she normally did, she preferred to use her own skills, but you never knew when the magic and warping would come in handy. It was best to keep all of her skills in practice. So with that thought in mind, she took a quick look at the position of the sun. It wasn't quite dark, not really even sunset yet. Perfect.

While with others were busy getting ready for the night ahead, Eden headed a short distance away to work on some training. She was joined by her boyfriend after a few moments. “getting some training in?” He called.

She turned to him with a grin, “yep. Wanna join me?”

That got her a wicked grin from Gladio and he moved to stand across from her. "How about a spar? No magic and no drawing blood. The first one to knock their opponent down, wins?" 

Eden laughed, “Sure, just like back in the training grounds at the Citadel.”

He nodded and drew his broadsword out. Eden went for her kukris first, she needed to test his skills and she knew speed was her best bet against a heavy hitter like her soulmate. A quick shift in feet and the two lunged at each other, and the battle was on.

After a few minutes, their spar got the attention of the rest of the group. Noctis was the first to wander over, curious about what was going on, only to grin as he watched Eden duck around Gladio's large sword and go for one of his blind spots. Prompto and Ignis followed soon after, and keeping an eye on the position of the sun, watched the spar as well. It wasn't long until it became apparent that the shield and glaive were fairly evenly matched. Neither combatant had yet to land a telling blow.

Jumping back after that last swipe, Eden took stock of her boyfriend's appearance. He, like her, was breathing heavier than normal and had a few marks that would end up being bruises come morning. But she also knew that he wasn't out of the fight just yet, and that was fine with her, she could go a few more rounds, but the setting sun was cause for concern. I guess this one is going to end in a draw, just like the others. They were both too evenly matched when they sparred this way, and she knew when to call it to an end. 

“Think this is enough for tonight,” she called. “Another draw?”

Gladio met her eyes, before looking at her form carefully. He nodded to her words and he took stock of her heavily breathing form and the marks across her skin, from when she wasn't quick enough to dodge a blow. "yeah, sounds good." He agreed, "that makes how many draw now?" 

She shrugged, “dunno, lost count.”

Another nod, “yea, same here.”

Prompto's voice chipped in then, "That was cool! Man, you too are pretty evenly matched with those blades, huh?" 

Eden grinned, “should be, we trained together often enough back at the Citadel. Not to mention, my father was the one to train the new Crownsguard, myself included.”

“Right,” Prompto agreed, “Forgot about that.”

“I think it would be wise to call it a night. We have that hunt tomorrow morning.” Ignis interjected, once again the voice of reason. Agreeing the group made their way back to the main part of camp and headed to bed.

 

\- - - Line Break - - - -

 

Morning broke over the haven, to find the five friends, breaking their camp in preparation for the day to come. "So this beast were hunting is a Bloodhorn?" Prompto inquired. 

“Seems like it,” Ignis answered, “Though there isn't much information available on the creature itself.”

"So we're just gonna have to find out what its like for ourselves." Gladio agreed. 

Eden nodded along, “Might be a good idea to let others know about it once we take it down, just in case hunters run across another one. That way they can be prepared. “

“Agreed,” Noctis said, “you going to handle that part?”

"Sure, I'll upload the information when having time after the hunt," Eden replied. 

“Upload the information?” Prompto asked, “what do you mean?”

“The hunters made a site that lists all of the known hunts around certain areas across Lucis. The information includes a Bestiary. It gives all of the know information about the beasts including; weakness, location, habits, and any warnings that may apply.”

“Huh, handy. And anyone can update the sight?”

Eden nodded, “yep.”

“We should get moving soon.” Ignis once again interjected. Noctis nodded and headed in the direction that Dave had given them yesterday. Coming up to an area surround by rock, the party spotted their target. A large beast with two horns protruding from its head. “Huh, so that's a Dualhorn?” Gladio remarked upon seeing it.

"Yes, but not your run of the mill breed either," Ignis answered. "It's best if we make quick work of it."

Upon getting close the group noticed that something was off, “the horns...” Eden breathed.

“Something the matter?” Noctis asked her, turning to the glaive.

“Its horns are red, there's something wrong with it.”

Noctis about to rush in any way was suddenly halted by Gladio's hand on his shoulder. "Wait a minute." 

“what—scared big guy?” Prompto teased.

"You ought to be too. This thing vicious. You need to pay better attention to what Eden says." Gladio rebuked pulling out his broadsword. 

Prompto though wasn't convinced. "You sure? Looks tame to me." 

Noctis agreed, “yeah.”

Suddenly Ignis yelled out a warning, "Look out!" As the Bloodhorn charged forwards. Gladio wasted no time and meeting its charge with a mighty swing of his blade, shearing off one of its horns in the process. Both Noctis and Prompto cheered, "Nice one!" 

The beast fell over from the force of the blow but was quick to get back on its feet. It was still clearly in this fight. "It's not over yet," Ignis called the warning again. The rest of them were quick to draw their weapons and join Gladio on the attack. Eden chose to use her dual blades, knowing that warping would be better with this creature than a frontal assault, Noctis followed her lead, drawing his trusty Engine Blade. Together the two worked in tandem, striking quickly and retreating to give the others time to hit it, as well. Taking a moment to take stalk of everyone's position, Eden drew on her Ice abilities and crafted a quick blizzard spell. Noticing the gathering magic, Noctis called out a warning, "Heads up!" 

Moving out of the way, but still keeping an eye on the enraged beast. They watched as Eden aimed carefully, and threw the spell. The temperature abruptly dropped and the Ice magic was released, slowing the Bloodhorn down immensely. A few more heavy blows and it was down, dark ichor oozing out of its many wounds. Eden frowned as she approached it carefully, Gladio called out “Careful, there.”

“I know, but something's was off about it. I want to know what.” Kneeling on the ground she studied the wounds and blood carefully, her frown deepening as she did so. This looked familiar but she couldn't quite pinpoint how. Then the answer hit like a freight train. “Starscourge,” she breathed out in shock.

“What was that?” Ignis called, alarmed by her words.

"I've seen this on hunts before. It's the Starscourge." She explained. "That's why it's different and acting the way it was." She pointed to the leaking wounds. "See its black instead of red, like normal." 

Everyone moved closer to see what she was talking about. And indeed, the blood was black. The stunned silence was interrupted by Noctis' phone going off, grabbing it and answering. He discovered it was Cindy once again calling.

"Hey! Dave just called an said he's safe. Thanks for finding him. Nice work Y'all. By the way, the old girls looking good as new. Oh, while I got ya, if y'all wanna fix her up, before ya roll out, lemme know." 

That's right—Dad said he left something in the trunk for me, Noctis thought as he finished his conversation with Cindy. “Sounds good.”

"She'll be waiting in the garage for ya." 

"So who's up next behind the wheel?" Gladio asked once Noct hung up the phone. 

"Ignis should take it and never let go," Prompto answered before anyone else can speak. 

“It helps that he can keep four eyes on the dash.” Gladio teased.

“Hah, I'm not sure I could keep even one.”

“Not sure I'd do any better.” Noctis chimed in.

Ignis smirked, “Put me in the driver's seat.”

“Good, that's cause we need all the legroom, what with the big guy here.” Eden teased her boyfriend.

Gladio grinned back, “you know it.”

As the made their way back to Hammerhead to pick up the car, Prompto got Noctis' attention. "It's rude to keep a girl waiting. You'd better for apology---" he was cut off as he noticed something behind them. "What the HECK is that?" 

Turning to look, they spotted a large black and white bird creature, flying overhead. Eden watched it with a look of awe. "That's Zu! I'd only heard about it from hunters." 

“Zu?” Ignis inquired, intrigued by the size of it.

Eden nodded. “Yeah, he's not very aggressive, and rarely seen in this area though.”

Gladio turned to her and asked, “Where would you normally find him?”

“At the Rock of Ravatogh, its nest is said to be located at the peak.”

“He's like a live hurricane!” Noctis remarked.

Prompto nodded, "That thing is like half-bird, half-storm, half-airship." 

Eden arched a brow at that, “That's three halves right?”

“That would explain its size.”

“He's awesome in every sense.” Noctis agreed.

Eden laughed, “That's true.”

Arriving back on Hammerhead, the group spotted Cindy standing by a pristine looking Regalia. “Sorry about the wait. Ain't she purdy?”

"She's almost too pretty for the road," Gladio said admiring the car. 

Prompto cheered. “She's back! We should all get a picture with her.” With that said he handed his camera to an amused Cindy, and showed her how it works. The group each struck a pose around the Regalia and Cindy snapped a quick shot.

“All the more reason to ride with care. Oh, and before I forget—Would you all mind makin' a little delivery for me?” Cindy requested.

“Not at all. “ Noctis answered.

"Perfect thought you'd say yes. So I already put it in the trunk. There should be a motel on your way to Galdin. If y'all wouldn't mind giving that to the manager, that'd be swell." 

"Grandpa like Grandkid." Noctis teased. 

“Now that's she all polished up and ready for the road, let's make our way to Galdin Quay. How about taking her for a test drive Noct?” Ignis inquired.

“Sure, why not.”

“Sure that idea is wise, Iggy?” Eden teased. Noct turned to her with a half-hearted glare, “What's that supposed to mean?”

“What do you think?” She bantered back, “Sure you can stay awake long enough to make that pit stop?”

“I'll not only stay awake, but we'll make it there in record time.” the prince snarked back. Eden's grin turned wicked, “That's what I'm afraid of.”

Noctis ignored that comment and got behind the wheel of the car, the rest of the group following behind. Once they were back on the road, their next destination was set. Conversation flowed easily between them as they passed the time. "Hammerhead is like no garage ever, y'know?" Prompto commented from the passenger seat. 

“One would expect no less of purveyors to the crown,” was Ignis' remark.

"Ain't no reason you can't go back, once we get back to the city," Eden added, knowing exactly where the conversation was headed. 

"I can lend you the car whenever you want if you like?" Noctis promised, also guessing the reason behind Prompto's comment. 

“Really?” Prompto looked at his best friend in shock, before settling down, “I should probably get my own set of wheels though.”

"It's your decision." It wasn't long after that, that they arrived at the Longwyhe Rest Area. Parking the car everyone got out and took a look around. Spotting the motel Cindy talked about, Eden pointed it out to Noct. Nodding the prince headed in that direction. Once the package was removed from the trunk, Eden headed across the street to the local diner. A dog barking, however, caught her attention and she moved to investigate. It was the hunter, Dave, that they had rescued. 

“Well if it is one of the hunters that helped me out.” He greeted. “I guess I owe you guys some thanks.”

"Not really necessary. By the way, I have an envelope for you. It was a package we were asked to drop off." 

He looked down for a minute as he took the envelope from her. “So they found another one.”

Eden cocked her head curiously, "Another one what?" 

“Dog tags, all hunters were them as identification.”

“Oh, I see. Yeah, it is a dangerous profession, huh?”

Dave nodded, “yep, I ask my hunters to bring them to me if they find any out in the field. Its to give the families of the fallen closer.”

"I'll make sure to keep an eye out for any tags I see, then." 

The hunter looked grateful at that, “I'd really appreciate it.”

 

Eden was still talking to Dave when Gladio made his way over. "So this is where you went off too." 

She turned to him with a smile, “yep, heard the dog and came to talk to him.”

Dave nodded in agreement, "She gave me an envelope that you had in your possession. And I asked her to keep a lookout for any dog tags that you might find." 

“Right,” Gladio nodded his understanding. Turning back to his girl, he asked, “Want to head to the diner and grab a bite, while we have some time?”

"Sure," she agreed, before turning back to Dave. "It's nice talking to you. I'll let you know if I find anything." 

He waved as she headed off with Gladio. Turning to her boyfriend, “So what's the plan?”

"Once Noct gets done with his greeting to Umbra, they'll meet us at the dinner and we'll gather some Intel about the local area." He explained, before looking up at the sky, "Then we'll see what happens after that." 

"See if we'll head straight to Galdin or stay the night here?" 

"Yep." They were almost to the dinner, before Gladio pulled her to the side of the building instead, out of the public eye. Before Eden could say a word, her boyfriend backed her up against the wall and captured her lips in a hungry kiss. She moaned into the kiss and rose up on her tiptoes so she could wrap her arms around his neck. With one hand braced against the wall, the other one moved to her neck and held her in place. But soon enough, both of Gladio's large hands moved down her body to grip her hips and lift her up. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and the shield deepened the kiss. All too soon they parted in order to breathe. Eden was panting slightly as she raised her ice blue eyes to meet the darkened amber of her soulmate. 

They really needed more time to themselves, but the road trip and their duty didn't really allow for such luxuries. So, for now, these stolen moments were all they had, at least until Galdin Quay. Unwrapping her legs from his waist, Gladio helped her back onto her feet, before he pulled away completely. Taking her hand the pair headed into the building, to meet up with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three will be posted as soon as I finish writing my first smut scene. So thank you for your patience.


	3. Galdin Quay

Chapter 3 Galdin Quay

 

After receiving the information about some missing dog tags, the group decided to pick them up before continuing on their way to Galdin Quay in hopes of catching a boat to Altissia. Back on the road with Ignis once again behind the wheel, they pulled out of the Longwyhe Rest Area and back on the road to their destination. As they drove to the coast, there was a statement from Lady Lunafreya on the radio regarding her duties as Oracle in regards to her coming marriage. It wasn't too much longer after that that Prompto was the first one to spot the water.

“Hey, I see the sea!” He called out. “But what's that located behind it?”

"That is Galdin Quay and behind it is Angelgard," Ignis explained. 

“So that's where we're catching that boat right?”

“That's the plan.” Ignis followed the road till he came to the parking spot located on the beach.

"Kinda wish we had time for a swim," Gladio remarked, taking a look around and spotting the crystal clear waters. The group made their way up the docks towards the restaurant, The Mother of Pearl. But before they reached it they were stopped by an elaborately dressed man. "I'm afraid you're out of luck." 

Eden tensed at the sight of the man, but Gladio was the only one who noticed. “Are we?” Noctis asked.

“The boats bring you here.”

“What about em?” Prompto inquired.

“Well, they'll not take you forth.”

From his position at Eden's side, Gladio was the next one to speak. “What's your story?”

"I'm an impatient traveler, ready to turn the ship." He said as he casually strolled past them. He paused for a moment when his eyes landed on Eden. Before he continued speaking. "This ceasefire's getting us nowhere." He turned around and tossed a coin in Noctis' direction, but Gladio reached out and caught it. 

“What's this? Some sort of souvenir?”

“Consider it your allowance.”

Gladio not liking the sound of that statement moved to stand in front of both Noctis and Eden. "Yea, and who's allowing us?”

Holding his arms open to show he had no weapons the stranger stated, "A man of no consequence." The purple haired man turned around then, but not before giving Eden another indiscernible look. They watched him walk away before Gladio turned to Eden with a concerned look. "You know him?" The shield asked. 

Eden shook her head, "not personally. But I have heard of him." She paused and admitted, "That was Chancellor Ardyn Izunia of Niflheim." 

Ignis turned to her in shock, “The Chancellor?”

Eden nodded but didn't say any more. It was her father who had heard of him, but he had heard through her mother. He hadn't met the man himself. But there was something off about him. Something a lot darker than he was trying to hide. 

Prompto broke the silence that had fallen over her relevance, by asking “Do you believe what he said about the port being closed?”

“I'm skeptical though, we won't discount the possibility.” Was Ignis' reply.

After giving his girl on a long look, Gladio headed in the direction of the docks commenting, "I say we go check it out for ourselves." 

They continued on their way towards the back of the building where the ferry schedules were located. Ignis frowned reading the sign, "out of service indeed." 

“Aw, man. Not a ship in sight. What gives?” was Prompto's comment upon seeing the empty docks.

Their musing was interrupted by another voice, "According to my sources, the Empire, giving the strict order not to let any vessels leave the docks of Altissia." They turned to spot a light-haired man on the nearby bench. "Real shame if you were late to your own wedding—right Prince Noctis? Name's Dino by the way. Pleasure." 

“A reporter?” Was Eden's remark upon spotting him.

Dino Ghiranze grinned,”So you've heard of me?” His dark eyes moving to take in the Prince and his retinue, though they lingered for a few longer on Eden. “The crown prince of Lucis, bounty-hunting in his fancy car... Surely you didn't think it'd go unnoticed? Lucky for you, this reporter had integrity.”

Before he could continue, Eden interrupted him, “Let me guess, you'll stay silent for a price?” The glaive moved forward drawing the reporter's attention towards her. At his nod, she continued. “How about we make a deal instead?”

Dino smirked, “What do you have in mind?”

“Being a reporter isn't your only profession, I can tell. You have another passion. So how about this; in exchange for information and your silence, we'll help you gather what you need. Plus you get us a ride to Altissia.”

He seemed to consider her words for a minute, before replying, “you drive a hard bargain, but I like your style. We have an agreement." 

Eden grinned, “Perfect. So what exactly are you looking for?”

“If you could believe, rough gemstones. I'm a jeweler by hobby, and these days my items are sorely needed.” He answered. “in fact, there's a garnet deposit not that far from our location. If you can get it for me, I'll get you that boat?”

Eden turned to Noctis and Ignis, “How about it? Sounds good to you?”

“Why even bother asking?” Noctis replied amused, “when you have the situation completely handled already?”

"Just thought you might have an opinion," she teased. Noctis shook his head, but she could tell he didn't really mind her more straightforward approach. She turned back to the waiting Dino, "You got yourself a deal." 

"Great, show me your map, and I'll mark down the location." Dino grinned in response. Ignis handed him the map and Dino marked a spot like he said that wasn't too far from where they were now. 

 

Upon heading back towards the car, Noctis made a detour when he spotted a cat, laying on the path. Eden grinned as the prince knelt down and started talking to the cat. “Noctis the cat whisper,” she laughed.

At her side, Ignis chuckled, "yes, he does have a way with cats, doesn't he?" 

Eden laughed again, “I seem to remember a certain cat, that was seen in the gardens quite often, back home.”

“Ah, yes. I hardly doubt anyone could forget that one. Our prince had grown quite attached to it when he was younger, and it decided to stay.”

“Can't blame her,”Eden agreed. Ignis shook his head in agreement. Eden turned back towards Noctis and asked, “Let me guess, you want to make a fishing detour to catch it some food?”

The prince laughed, “You know me so well.” So with that, they headed to a fishing spot that wasn't too far away to catch some fish.

 

\- - -Line Break- - - -

 

Once the cat was satisfied with a cooked meal, the group of friends headed to the spot that Dino had marked on their map. Upon cresting the hill near the location, Eden called the group to a halt, cause there before them was a slumbering Zu. Holding a finger to her mouth to keep everyone quite, she reached down to grab a pebble. Before any of them could move, she tossed the rock into the huge bird's direction. He awoke with a loud call and a stretch of his huge raven black wings. Not giving the hiding friends any thought, Zu took off and headed back towards his nest near the volcano. 

Eden moved away from her hiding spot to watch him, Prompto at her side camera taking as many pictures of the majestic sight as possible. Gladio came up to her side then and gave her a look, “That was reckless. What if he had acted aggressively?”

"Then I wouldn't have woken him up. You forget, Gladio. I know this particular beast. I know his habits, he wouldn't have done anything." She explained, soothing her upset boyfriend, though she could understand his concern. He was a shield it was in his nature to protect her, not to mention that they were soulmates. So she made no move to pull away when his large arms engulfed her smaller form. 

Noctis who had spotted the garnet deposit, headed in that direction, giving his shield and glaive a moment to themselves. It was rare, for them to have this time, and the prince didn't want to interrupt it. Which was why tonight he had a plan. They were going to stay at the Inn in Galdin, and the two were going to have their own room. He didn't mind paying the extra if it gave them time alone. Moving towards Ignis, he told his adviser of what he wanted. It took a moment to convince him, but Ignis agreed. They deserved some alone time. 

 

Upon arriving back at Galdin, the friends headed straight towards the docks to see Dino. "Nice work! I just had to get my hands on a beauty like this. And to make up for the trouble, I'll share some information. That special coin you got—it commemorates the Oracle's ascension. That guy was tossing em out to everyone. Musta picked em up in Niflheim. And here's another freebie," he said, holding out an intricate bracelet. "Just come back for more when you have the gems." 

As Eden took the bracelet from him, Noctis inquired about their boat. " I'm in the process of securing your ferry tickets right now, so just let me know when you're ready to ship out. By the way, it should be here by morning," came the answer to Noctis' inquiry. 

As the group headed back towards the inn, Ignis couldn't help but remark, “well, I certainly didn't expect Dino to acquire us a ship.”

“Well, he must be pretty connected if he can pull some strings around an Imperial embargo.”

Upon reaching the concierge desk, Ignis purchased two rooms just like he had discussed with Noct. Turning towards Gladio and Eden, he held out one of the room keys. "here, you are." 

Gladio blinked at the key, “Our own room?”

Ignis nodded, “Take the time to enjoy the comforts while you can. We'll meet up in the morning for the boat.”

Gladio had no words to say at that, so instead, he turned to his girlfriend and said, "Shall we?" 

Eden nodded and the pair bid the rest of the group good night. When they reached their room, she was taken by surprise as Gladio pinned her against the door of their hotel room. One of her hands drifted through dark hair as the other wrapped around broad shoulders. Soon both her hands were drifting down her lovers' shoulders to push at the cloth of his open shirt. Gladio pulled back from the kiss to shrug out of his open shirt, before once more capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Her hands freely explored his warm skin, tracing over the broad muscles and deep scars, that decorated his torso and back. 

A sudden thought had her pulling back from the kiss and placing her hands on the shields broad shoulders. Gladio looked at her in confusion for a second, before he saw her impish grin. 

“Something on your mind, baby?” He growled, voice gruff with lust. Eden wrapped her arms around his neck and rose on her toes, pressing her lips to his ear and she whispered. 

“I promised you something special the next time we had a bed.” Her ice blue eyes locked with his darkened amber ones, “I want you to do something for me.”  
His answer was immediate, "anything, baby." She motioned towards the bed and Gladio let her lead him over to it. Following her instructions, he stretched across the mattress on his stomach. He heard the rustle of cloth before the bed dipped slightly as she crawled across the mattress. 

Her eyes drifted across the broad expanse of his back before she placed her hands on his shoulders. Her touch was both gentle and firm as she worked on massaging her lovers' muscles. 

A deep groan left Gladio's throat as her hands worked the muscles in his shoulders and back. Damn did her hands feel good. He could feel all of the tension melting away, from her massage. Her hands drifted lower, working the muscles along his spine and lower back. Soon though, Gladio raised himself up on his elbows, to grab one of her arms, she paused in her motions, only to squeal when he abruptly rolled her over and pinned her to the bed beneath his heavier form.  
Her squeal turned to a moan, as he caught her lips in another hungry kiss. His mouth moved from her lips down her throat, nipping and sucking lightly along the pale column. Keeping himself braced on one arm, Gladio's other hand move to the thin straps of her black camisole, sliding underneath before pulling them down her shoulders, revealing the black lacy bra underneath. Gladio pulled back long enough to help his lover out of both the top and bra before his mouth trailed downwards. 

As one large hand cupped a breast, his mouth moved to the other catching a rosy tip between his lips and sucking on the sensitive skin. Eden arched her back with a moan. His mouth trailed kiss across her chest before paying the same attention to her other breast. The hand previously there, trailed lower over her taught stomach, before stopping at the edge of her fatigues. A quick twist of his wrist and the button was undone. His hand moved under the cloth of her pants and panties to cup her mound. Fingers moving or rub her clit, his action got him another moan from his lover and her hips raised, pressing her body closer to his. 

Gladio removed his fingers to help Eden out of her pants and panties, before moving to lay between his lovers spread legs. He moved one large hand to cradle her hips, holding her still as the fingers of his other hand delved between the soft petals and into her pussy. He used his thick fingers to test her readiness, before crawling back up her slim form to once again capture her lips in a hungry kiss.

She felt him shift his large form over hers, carefully moving between her spread legs. She closed her eyes as she felt him part her legs, and slide into her. Her arms tightened around him as her hips came up to meet him, pulling him more deeply inside of her. She cried out as he moved inside of her, letting him fill her again and again until all the empty places were gone. She moved her legs to wrap around his strong waist, pulling him even deeper into her. 

Eden threw her head back as she rode the sensations that were coursing through her body. One of her hands left his broad shoulders to tangle in the dark strands of his hair as the other drifted down over his sweat-slicked form. She could feel the nerve endings in her body tighten as her release was built ever higher. Her whole body tightened around him as she finally let go of everything. He was flooding her, filling her, making her complete in all the ways she wasn't without him. She could feel the bond between them strengthen even more as his strong form trembled in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is my first smut, hopefully, I didn't too badly. Let me know what you think.


	4. Power of Kings Part One

Chapter 4 – Power of Kings  
Part One

 

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, but Eden couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding in the air. Something had happened, but she didn't know what. Stretching her muscles, she took stock of the tangled sheets and a still slumbering Gladio. Remembering the night before brought both a smile and a blush on her face. Waiting for a proper bed had been worth it. Gently untangling herself from her lovers' arms, Eden headed towards the bathroom to prepare for the day.

An hour later found Eden, Gladio, Prompto, and a sleepy Noctis waiting for Ignis to get back. "Heya, morning." Prompto greeted a sleepy prince. Noctis pushed himself off the bed and to his feet, before looking around the room. Noticing that Ignis was not there he inquired, "Where're Specs?" 

Gladio answered his query, “Should be back any minute now.” A few minutes later the door to the room opened to reveal a solemn Ignis, carrying the morning newspaper. For some reason, he couldn't quite meet Noctis' gaze. 

Noctis noticing the gaze asked, “What's that look for?”

That sense of foreboding returned and Eden knew then that something had happened. Ignis didn't answer, he just handed Gladio to the paper he was holding and said, "It's in all the papers." 

Gladio took the paper with a frown, Eden who was at his side read the title of the main page aloud, “Insomnia...falls?”

Noctis stood in shock for a moment, before his temper got the better of him, “Is this your idea of a joke?” He asked angrily.

“I need you to calm down and let me explain.” Ignis tried to reason with him, but Noctis was too upset. “I'm as calm as I'm gonna get.”

"There was an attack. The Imperial army had taken the Crown City." he started to explain. 

Gladio read what was written on the front page. "As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke of the Citadel had cleared, the king was found....dead." 

Noctis refused to believe it, “no, wait, hold on...”

“We had no way of knowing,” Ignis started.

"What? Knowing what?" This time it was Eden who asked.

“That the signing was last night, that Insomnia--”

“But the wedding! Altissia!” Noctis protested.

“I know, that was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?”

On the verge of tears, Noctis shook his head “...Lies.” Before staggering to sit on one of the chairs in the room, Eden wasn't far behind him, as her thoughts turned to her father and her brothers in the Kingsglaive.

Gladio broke the silence by turning to Ignis and asking, “What else do we know?” Ignis shook his head, “Then we can't be sure until we see it with our own eyes.” He moved closer to Eden, resting a hand on her shoulder. Her hand covered his, thankful for the small comfort.

"And that means we go back to Insomnia," Prompto said, turning from the window to look at the others. 

Ignis tried to reason with them, “Might not be safe for us there.”

But Prompto argued, “Might not be safe for us here.”

Silence fell once more, before Gladio turned to Noct, “Turn back?”

After a moment of consideration, he answered, “Yeah.”

 

\- - - Line Break - - - -

 

It was storming as the five friends made their way back towards the Crown City. The air in the Regalia was heavy with tension, as what they had found out was starting to slowly sink in. But without being able to see it with their own eyes, none of them wanted to believe.

The heavy silence was broken by Prompto's voice tentatively speaking up, “I hope everyone's okay.”

But Noctis was still very much upset and his temper spoke for him, "a lot of good hoping's gonna do.'”

“you mustn't lose faith,” Ignis tried to reassure them. But Noctis wouldn't hear of it.

“Really? Can faith stop a fleet of dreadnoughts?” he commented sarcastically.

Gladio interjected this time, “Give it a rest.”

But the upset prince wouldn't be silenced and got angrier, “My old man had plenty of faith--”

Eden's voice broke in then, "Enough!" Stunned the prince turned to her, and she continued, "We don't know anything, this kinda talk is getting us nowhere until we find out the truth. We're almost to the city, you'll find your answers soon." She looked him in the eyes then, "Until then, please..." 

Noctis saw it then, the emotions in her eyes. The tears that she refused to let fall, the worry. He wasn't the only one that had lost someone if this was true. Her brothers and father had been in the city. They each had family in the city when the attack hit. Noctis took a deep breath and tried to calm down, yelling at them wasn't going to help.

Silence once again descended in the car, until a large flying shape passed overhead in the direction of the city, "Look at the size of those things." Gladio observed, 

"Imperial dreadnoughts used to transport the magitek infantry." Came Eden's voice, ice blue eyes locked on the ships. 

“The robots?”

"Not really robots...Mass produced humanoid weapons of warfare." Ignis answered at the same time Eden muttered, "clones with daemon energy stuffed in light-resistant armor." But her comment went unnoticed, said too low for anyone to hear. 

Prompto called out a warning, “Up ahead!”

The car came to a stop as Ignis braked hard, “They've set up an inspection point.”

"Guess we head for the hill overlooking the city." Eden observed, "Not gonna be able to go this way." In response, Ignis pulled off the main road and onto a dirt road that led behind the Imperial troopers. Following the road, the car came to a set of ruins located just outside the wall. Pulling up the group exited the car and made their way through the ruins, taking out any of the guarding Magitek soldiers along the way. Once through the ruins, the group reached the hill overlooking the Crown City. Smoke was billowing into the night sky from many of the ruined buildings that the group could see. 

Prompto had his phone out and had it turned into a local news channel. "As to the ceasefire discussions between the two nations, all provisional terms have been suspended in light of recent developments. Moreover, in the wake of the news of King Regis's death, we've now received word that Crown Prince Noctis and Oracle Lunafreya have also been pronounced dead.”

When Prompto moved to turn it off Gladio's voice snapped out, “Keep it on!” But Prompto fumbled with his phone and dropped the device.

Suddenly the shocked silence was broken by Eden's phone suddenly ringing, jumping at the sound, she pulled it out and answered, “H-Hello?”

A very familiar and dear voice came over the line, “Good, you're safe.” Her father's voice breathed out.

Tears sprung in the Glaives' eyes at that, "Dad?" She breathed, "dad, what happened? Is it true about the King, and what about my brothers and the rest of the Glaives?" 

“Where are you and is the prince with you?”

“Yea, outside the city. We have no way to get back in.”

“Makes sense.”

"What the hell is going on? How does any of this make sense?" Her voice was raising as her emotions got the better of her. She only calmed down some when she felt Gladio's arms wrap themselves around her, in comfort. "We heard on the news that Noctis, the King, and Lady Lunafreya were dead." 

“Listen close. I'm heading out to Hammerhead, meet me there if you want to know what happened. As for the King, its true. I'll explain everything when I see you in person.” He instructed, “be safe.”

Taking a deep and shaky breath she replied, “You too. Love you, dad.”

“love you too, Eden. I'll be waiting.” Hanging up the phone, Eden looked over towards the waiting prince.

“What did Cor have to say?” he asked.

“He said to meet him in Hammerhead.”

“And about my father?”

Eden gave him a long look, before replying, "The news is true." Noctis turned away at that, looking back towards the ruined city. After a few minutes he spoke, “I guess we head for Hammerhead, then." 

 

\- - - - Line Break - - - -

 

Upon reaching the Regalia, the five friends immediately started heading for Hammerhead, the conversation was low as they each tried to come to terms with what they had heard and seen, "Don't suppose the Crownsgaurd is still active?" Gladio questioned. 

Ignis answered, “Wouldn't count on it, not with the marshal out here.”

Prompto spoke next, “I wonder how things are in the city...”

“there should be reports before long.”

"Most likely the refugees will be heading for Lestallum." Eden's voice chimed in. The glaive had been quiet for most of the trip her mind on the whereabouts of her brother's in the Kingsglaive. At least one of them should have gotten a hold of her by now. The rest of the trip to Hammerhead was made in silence and all too soon the group arrives at the garage. 

Cindy was waiting for them in front of the Mart. "Glad Y'all made it." 

“Where's Cor?” Noctis inquired, ready to have that conversation.

Cindy turned towards the prince and answered, "Left to see to business, and left Y'all a message with Paw-Paw. Boss ain't sat still on second once he heard Y'all were comin'." 

With that the group turned and headed in the direction of the garage, they found Cid staring a photo inside of the garage. He looked up from it when he noticed the group. Eden made her way over to him and accepted the hug he offered. Pulling away, Cid addressed the others, "Crystal and the King's ring—what they been after all along." 

"So the treaty was nothing more than a ploy to get past the wall?" Eden asked. Everyone in the group shook their head at that. 

Noctis' voice was bitter when he said, “They played my father for a fool.”

But Cid was having none of that kind of talk, “Don't kid yourself.” he snapped out, “Reggie wasn't born yesterday. Lucis got dealt a losin' hand, and your old man played it the best he could. He saw this coming a mile away and he wasn't gonna go down without a fight. In the end though...well, it just wasn't enough.” Sighing deeply, Cid made his way past the friends and out of the garage, calling over his shoulder, “You need somethin' else, you talk to Cor.”

When the group exited the garage, the rain had stopped. Cid addressed them again, "Cor left a message. Said he'd wait for ya in the tombs. They're to the northwest of here, just a short way past the outpost. Find that first." 

Nodding the group headed over towards the caravan, as night had fallen. “Might want to Takka again.” Eden said, when Noctis turned to her with a questioning look, she elaborated, “Might have some more quests do to past the time. After we talk to my father, first.”

Ignis seemed to agree, "It's something to keep in mind." Noctis nodded, before taking a seat in one of the plastic chairs outside the caravan. Ignis headed inside to fix the group a meal with Prompto following to offer some help. Gladio took a seat in another chair and pulled Eden down onto it with him, settling his girl into his lap. The silence this time wasn't as heavy, as the promise of information, for answers, was close. 

 

The next morning dawned bright and with a phone call, Noctis answered the phone and a familiar voice came over the line, "Sheesh! Thought I'd never get through. Good to hear your voice, Highness. Ya recognize mine don't ya? It's Dino." 

"Right. The Jeweler." 

“The best around. Listen, I been worried about how youse guys are doin'. How's about you stop by Galdin and mingle for a bit?”

"We'll think about it." And with that, he hung up the phone. After gathering the others, Noctis made his way towards the car. "Time to get back onto the road." 

“What do you think its like inside the city?” Was Prompto's worried question.

“I don't know. Your guess is as good as mine.”

“We'll see for ourselves in time.” Gladio tried to reassure everyone.

Ignis agreed with that, “indeed. Merely a question of when.”

“Can't believe the Crystal's gone,” Eden's tone was one of disbelief.

Gladio's was angry as he remarked, "The bastards took it all." 

Noctis spoke up then, tone filled with furious determination, “Then we'll take it back.”

Ignis nodded in agreement, “This is far from over.”As the car pulled away from Hammerhead, Ignis inquired, “So whereabouts are we headed first?”

"May as well pay Dino a visit," Noctis answered. In response to that, Ignis turned left the right down to the road that would once again take them to the coast. 

"Probably wants us to locate another gem," Prompto remarked.

“Well, if he has some news, he may get what he asks for,” was Eden's comment.

A little while later, saw the Regalia pulling into a parking spot at Galdin Quay. The group of five headed for the ferry docks, where they knew Dino was waiting for them. "There he is the prince himself. You look good." The reporter greeted. "Hey, sorry about the whole boat thing. I pulled some strings, but ain't nothing anyone could do after that whole fiasco at the Citadel." 

“forget about it,” was Noctis' response. “So what's up?”

"Ya know this reporter thing isn't enough to pay the bills, so I gotta favor asking." 

“You want another gem?”

"Yep, you supply the ore and in exchange, I'll give you one of my pieces." Dino bargained. Noctis turned and looked at the others, focusing more on Eden, "What do you think?" 

Eden turned to Dino and asked, “Any chance you can find out more about the Empire and what's going on with the Crystal?”

"Sure, I can keep an ear out for ya." 

"Then you'll get your ore." Eden agreed, and with that, they made their way back towards the car. "So we gonna head towards the outpost now?" 

Noctis nodded, “That's the plan. We can look for the ore he wants later.”

The drive to their destination wasn't that long, occasionally conversation flowed and Noctis looked over a few times towards Eden, who was quiet, only to find the glaive asleep. Gladio had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, keeping her close to his side as he read one of his many romance novels. Soon the car came to a turn and the outpost was revealed, though it wasn't much of an outpost, but more like a hunter's rest point. 

As the group climbed out of the car, Gladio haven woken Eden up when they arrived, headed towards one of the larger buildings to find the exact location of the tomb that Cor was waiting at. Upon reaching one such building, the group ran into a familiar woman. Monica Elshett, a member of the Crownsgaurd, was waiting for them. “Your Highness, I'm glad your safe.”

“Monica!” Gladio called, “Where're all the others?”

Turning to Gladio she replied, “Most of the Crownsgaurd didn't make it. It was all we could do to escort Lady Iris out of the city. Dustin is with her as we speak, seeing her the rest of the way to Lestallum.”

Gladio looked relieved at that, “I owe you guys big time.”

Her attention was once again on Noctis when she spoke, “Head to the royal tomb, up ahead. The marshal awaits.”

Heading out of the building the group then followed the trail to some ruins. "Can't keep up with the guy," Gladio commented and they made their way, to where Cor was waiting to form them. 

“First the Crown City, the Hammerhead, then a royal tomb?” Prompto's voice was incredulous.

“His nickname should have been Cor the Restless.”

Eden laughed at that, "he's always been like that. Even more so when I was younger." She looked thoughtful for a moment, "then again, it was easier to see mom while we're on the road than in the Crown City." 

Prompto turned towards her curious, “your mom?”

Eden nodded, “Yep, she's a messenger for the Gods, who just happens to be one of them herself.”

Prompto stared at her in shock at that, “your mom is one of the Astrals?!”

Eden laughed, “yes, the Glacian herself, Shiva.” She held out a hand and the gunner watched as a ball of Ice formed in her palm. “That's where this ability comes from. Among a few others, which I haven't completely mastered yet.”

“Whoa,” Prompto breathed in awe. He then turned towards Noctis and Gladio, “How long have you known that she was the daughter of an Astral?!”

Gladio thought for a few before answering, “Since I saw her training with Nyx and Crowe, I believe. Or was it from your father?” The last question was directed towards the mage, who shrugged in response. She really didn't remember. 

Prompto turned towards his best friend who had yet to answer, "Dunno really. Might have seen her use her magic when I was younger, though." 

“That's some bloodline, you have.”

"It comes with some large boots to fill, too," Eden muttered. Gladio, who heard that comment, approached her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and said, "You know he's proud of you. Look at how far you've come already. Not to mention all those missions you went on back in the City." 

Eden nodded, feeling loads better, “Yeah, I guess you're right.” She had always been worried, that she would somehow disappoint her father, but Gladio's words had settled her fears some. She took a look around and said, “I believe the tomb we are looking for is up that way.” She pointed up a path to their left. There was a bit of a hill, but they could already see the statues that guarded the way to the royal tomb.

As they made their way up the path, the group ran into a few Daggerquils, which weren't that hard the deal with, as Eden managed to knock them out of the sky with a well-tossed Ice spell. From there a good blow with a sword or gun finished the job. 

“Ariel battles are so much easier with those spells of yours,” Prompto complimented. Eden laughed, but continued on her way up the path, she was eager to see her father with her own eyes. Soon, they arrived at the tomb, making their way inside, they saw Cor standing beside a statue of a king holding a sword. Eden immediately made her way over to her father and wrapped her arms around him.

Cor returned the hug, breathing a sigh of relief that she was unharmed. “you're okay, then. I was worried.”

Eden nodded, but didn't release him, “I was worried about you, too.” She pulled back slightly to look up at him, “Have you heard anything from my brothers? From Libertus or Nyx?”

Cor shook his head, “not a word. All I know was the Kingsglaive at the Citadel when the attack happened, but no details.”

Cor turned his attention towards Noctis then, “At last, Your Highness.”

“Yeah, you wanna tell me what I'm here for?”

Cor pulled away from his daughter to walk closer to the tomb, waving a hand over the sword he spoke, “The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls.” Raising his other hand, he continued, “One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears' power is your birthright and duty as king.”

Noctis frowned, “My duty as king of what?”

Cor shook his head, while he knew where the prince was coming from, now wasn't the time. “Now is not the time to question your calling. A king is sworn to protect his people.”

“And yet he chose to protect only one prince. Was that his calling? Forsake the masses to spar his own son?”

Cor moved closer to Noctis, speaking as he walked, “How long will you remain the protected? The king entrusted to the role of protector to you." He tried to make Noctis see with his own eyes what his father had done. But the prince was too stubborn. 

“Entrusted it to me? Then why didn't he tell me that? Why did he stand there smiling as I left? Why--" he broke off then, before he forced the words out, "why did he lie to me?" Noctis' hands gripped the edge of the tomb, shaking as he tried to come to terms with his father's sacrifice. 

Eden moved to his side then and place a gentle hand on his arm when Noctis was looking at her, she then spoke, "He wanted to be your father, not your king. For what little time he had left he wanted you to see that." 

Tears coursed down Noctis' cheeks at that and Cor offered what words of comfort he could, “He always faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people.”

"Guess he left me with no choice," with those words, Noctis straightened his shoulders and stood tall. Reaching out a hand towards the tomb, the sword glowed blue and rose into the air, before flying forward and entering Noct to rest inside his soul to be called forth when needed. For a brief moment, the blade hung suspended in air rotating slowly around the prince, before shattering. 

“The power of kings goes with you, Your Majesty.”


	5. Power of Kings Part Two

Chapter 5 –Power of Kings  
Part Two

 

The group, plus Cor, left the tomb and headed back down the hill, once again towards the ruins. "That's not the only power your forebears left you. Your journey's just begun. Another tomb lies close by, I suggest you head there next. There are tombs scattered across the land. All of them are on dangerous ground. I'll go with you for the time being. Not only to help but to get a measure of your strength." 

“So just how many 'powers' are out there?” Noctis inquired, keeping up with Cor's long strides.

"There are thirteen known royal arms, each enshrined in a royal tomb, though we know the location of only a few. I've enlisted the help of the Hunter's. They comb the land in search of the lost tombs." 

“Where's the one nearby that you mentioned?”

“Keycatrich Trench. We know there to be a crypt deep inside the tunnels.”

The conversation was cut short by the arrival of a pack of Sabertusk. The group made short work of the agile beasts, the battle going even faster with the addition of Cor. Noctis stopped after his enemy was down to watch as Cor and Eden took down their enemies. It was obvious now who trained her with her blade, as he watched them fight. Whenever Cor made a blow towards his enemy, he'd spin away to take on another beast, while Eden swept in with her daggers and finished the creatures off.

“Not bad. Good work there Prompto.” Cor observed. Eden laughed as Prompto cheered at the compliment. Turning to her father she teased, “you just made his day.”

Cor shook his head, before adding, “Don't slack off though, you're only as good as your last battle.”

Prompto stood straight at that, “Yes Sir! I'll keep at it, sir.”

Eden giggled but didn't comment that time. Choosing instead to stay at her father's side. She was enjoying their time together, even though she knew it was short. Seeing the ruins Cor decided to explain what they were, "Long years ago, we waged a fierce battle here against the Empire. It all went to ruin, and after that, the empire moved in like they owned the place." 

Upon reaching the base of the hill, they spotted some of those Magitek soldiers as well as an armored walker. "We can sneak in or take em head on your choice," Cor said as they crouched behind some fallen rubble. 

Noctis shared a look with Eden, before replying, "I have another idea." Watching the two, Cor soon realized exactly what they had planned. "Alright," he agreed, then turned to Eden, "I got your back. How many can you get a single spell?" 

Eden considered it carefully, "Depends on if I have an advantage point or not." 

“With that advantage?”

“With the right advantage, I could take out the whole battlefield, but I'd be worried about someone getting caught in the crossfire. I'm not always accurate with this one.” She admitted.

Cor nodded, “You've gotten better than.” Turning to the others he laid out the plan. “Eden has a spell, but she needs time to prepare it and a lot of open room for it. So, what we need to do is keep em distracted, so she can get to a better advantage point. Once there, she'll give the signal, and you get out of there.” He gave them each a stern look, “You do not want to be close when this one goes off. “

Gladio frowned, “is it really that dangerous?”

Cor nodded, “I've seen her take down Red Giants with this one, but the catch is the amount of energy it takes to craft it. That's why accuracy is a problem with her.”

Eden nodded, “Its something I'm still working on.”

Cor turned back to her, "You'll get the hang of it. You have a lot of both power and potential with those spells of yours. You're a lot like your mother, with your magic." Eden smiled at that, the conversation was silenced then and they moved closer to the battle. Eden remained behind to look for a good location, spotting one of the larger ruins, she used her warp ability to land on top and began her work. Placing one hand over the other, she slowly built her Ice magic between her hands. Rolling it around to shape it the way she wanted, and continued to add more and more magic. The main trick was to keep it condensed in size, without it losing stability. It was the hardest lesson she had to learn when it came to crafting Ice spells. If she could she'd use fire, but that ability was out of her reach. 

With the spell crafted how she wanted, she called out a warning to her father and the other, “Incoming!”

Moving quickly out of the way the group scattered, just as Eden tossed the spell right into to middle of the Magitek army that was gathered. It hit the ground and went off, covering the area in a dense blizzard. Everything in sight was soon frozen solid, all that was left was to take care of the final blow, once the storm had settled.

"Whoa," the group breathed when they saw the devastation left behind. Then Gladio turned to Eden and said, "Never have I been gladder that you're on our side. That was intense." 

She grinned tiredly up at him, right before her eyes fluttered closed and she fainted. Gladio was quick to catch her as he had seen her stumble. Noctis and the others hurried over to them, looking concerned. “Is she okay?” the prince asked.

Cor checked her over really quick, before letting out a sigh of relief, “she's just exhausted. She'll be fine once she has time to recover her magic.” Cor looked to Gladio then, “let me take her back to the outpost, you can head on over to the tomb.”

Gladio reluctantly handed his precious burden over to her father. He didn't really want to let her go, but he knew that she was safe with Cor. The Marshal turned to the prince then, “Here's where we go our separate ways.” Shifting his daughter's weight slightly, Cor handed Noctis a key, “Take this key. It unlocks the doors to the other tombs. Seek them out, and lay claim to the power they hold. You'll need it.”

“And what will you do?”

“Keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they're up too. But you should focus on your own task.” He turned back to Gladio then, “She'll be at the caravan at the outpost. I'll be heading out once I get back, but Monica can keep an eye on her for the time she needs to recover.” He looked down at his daughter then, “wish I could remain longer, but I need to check some things around the area out.”

Gladio nodded, “Yeah, I understand. We'll head there once we collect this royal arm.”

"Take care, out there," Noctis called, as Cor turned and headed back in the direction of the outpost. "Guess we need to do this one quickly then." With that Noctis headed deeper into the dungeon, "here we go." 

Passing through the entrance the four friends came to a room with barred door and sandbags lined up along both sides of the room. Their flashlights were on, making it able to see better in the darkness of the dungeon. 

"What is this place?"Prompto asked as the group took a look around. 

"It appears to have been a shelter," Ignis answered, as Noctis moved closer to the open door ahead. "People must have used them to seek refuge from the war." 

“Wars, what are they good for?” Prompto remarked, “Wonder if anyone's still living here?”

Gladio chuckled at the first comment, “Eden would have had something to say to that.”

Noctis laughed, “yeah, something along the lines of 'nothing really'.”

The group fell silent at the mention of their missing member. It was funny how they had gotten so used to the Glaives' constant presence, that with her not being there; felt unsettling. As they moved deeper underground, small hordes of daemons, Goblins, starting appearing. They were easy to take out, but with how many they kept encountering, it was pretty exhausting. Well, between the Goblins and the locked doors, came Noctis' thought after yet another battle with the smaller daemons.

It was Prompto that noticed the cable running along the border of the tunnel they were in, “huh, wonder where that cable leads? Think it might lead to a generator?”

"Only one way to find out," Noctis answered, turning to follow the cable down another path. They found out that the cable did indeed lead to a generator. It didn't take much to get the piece of machinery up and running. Soon light from the overhead lanterns, light up the path ahead. The group moved on down the tunnel until a noise startled Prompto clang, clang...

“What was that?” the gunner yelped.

“My bad,” Gladio answered, “kicked a can.”

“Sheesh, you're killing me here, big guy! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!”

Pushing open yet another barred door, the group continued going ever deeper into the tunnels. A shudder ran though Prompto, “I can feel the eyes on us...”

They kept walking, having no other choice but to continue on. Taking hall after hall, turn after turn, and running into the occasional dead end, they suddenly found themselves in another room. A loud crash echoed through the silence, and Gladio said, “something's playing with us.”

Moving over to the door, Noctis paused at Prompto's call, before reaching for the handle. “What?”

“We need to brace ourselves, so on the count of three you open the door.”

“Fine.”

"Okay, here I go..one, two, three.." Prompto counted and once he reached three Noctis pulled the door, but it wouldn't budge. "No good it's locked." 

"Then we'll just have to find another way around," Ignis called, already heading back the way they came, Gladio following him. 

The friends headed back down the corridor in search of another path forward. Suddenly there was a clang as a door further down their path swung open of its own accord. Moving cautiously through, Gladio warned, "a place to lurk if I've ever seen one.”

"Oh, totally," Prompto agreed, keeping a close eye on their surroundings. Noctis moved further into the room and soon discovered an open tunnel, over by where one of the walls had caved in. Following it further down underground, they came to a barred door with a caved in a wall on the other side. As Noctis walked through the door, he spotted a small opening at the bottom of the pile of rubble. "Is it safe?" Prompto asked.

"Dunno," Noctis called back, before dropping down to his knees and crawling through the opening, Gladiolus immediately following after. "C'mon Prompto, if Gladio can make it through without trouble so can you." 

“On my way,” he answered. Soon they found themselves in another opening with a closed door at the end. “Hopefully, this one's not locked like the last one.”

Noctis approached the door and grasped the handles, but before he could open them, they burst open, flying off their hinges, revealing a horde of Goblins. 

"There's hardly any room to swing a sword in here," Gladio muttered, as he tried to catch the smaller and faster creatures. Soon the daemons were taken care of and they moved through the now open door. It opened up into a very familiar corridor, "are we going in circles?" the shield asked looking around. 

 

“I don't think so,” the prince answered, taking one of the corridors that lead to a crawl space, they haven't been too before. “See, haven't been this way yet.”

They continued along their path until they came to an open area, only to find it was a dead end, turning around to go back, they found their way to be blocked by yet more Goblins. And if that wasn't bad enough, the cave started crumbling around them. Defeating the enemies quickly the moved down the quite dark hallway.

“I guess the generator went out,” Prompto observed, as they followed the cables along the bottom of the corridor. The path stopped at a narrow corridor, Noctis moved towards and turning to the side, managed to slide through the narrow opening. It took some maneuvering, but the rest of the group managed to make it through, as well.

Continuing along the path led them to yet another door, that opened up into an empty room, that ended up to be full of Goblins among other nastier creatures like, spider-like daemons. The next room revealed to have a daemon called an Arachne. It was a harder battle than the others, mostly due to her ability to use Lightning attacks. But with time and effort, they managed to slay her. After going through another crawl space the friends came to a sealed door. 

"Huh? The hell?" Gladio called, stunned. Noctis moved towards the door and pulled out his key. There inside the tomb was a large ax; The Ax of the Conqueror. Moving towards the royal arm, Noctis held out a hand, in a flash of the blue the ax joined the sword in his arsenal. 

"So, Noct borrows the old king's powers?" Gladio questioned. 

"More or less. At this rate, he'll soon rival his father's legacy." Ignis remarked. 

 

\- - - Line Break - - - -

 

Once out of the Trench, before they could head towards the outpost, Noctis received a phone call. It was Cor who was on the other line, “finally picked up. Thought I'd lost another king.”

“Just busy building my arsenal.”

“Good to hear. Eden's awake and with me at the moment. I have a task for you. The empire's begun construction of a new base, along the road west to Duscae. I need you to put it out of commission. If left unchecked, it will cost us access to the west—and all the royal tombs that lie beyond. I believe you've met Monica. She can fill you in on the details. Go see her.”

“What's up?” Prompto inquired, once Noctis hung up the phone.

“People to see, bases to burn. Let's go see Monica at the outpost.”

Gladio asked as the turned to head back, “What about Eden?”

“She's awake and with her father at the moment. We'll run into to them later.”

“All right,” Gladio nodded relieved to hear that she was doing better.

“Come to think of it, I did spy a large structure.” Ignis looked thoughtful.

“Yeah, hard to miss an ominous thing like that.”

"Ain't gonna be easy takin' down a whole stronghold," Gladio warned. 

Prompto, having doubts, spoke up next, “can we really do this?”

“The Marshal believes we can, or he wouldn't have asked us. But first thing's first,” Ignis replied, attempting to reassure him.

“Right, let's head back to the outpost.” Arriving back at the outpost the group made their way towards where Monica was waiting for them.

“Your Highness,” she greeted, “the Marshal has apprised me of the plan. We found a back door into the Imperial base. I'll mark the route on your map. The way is secure, you should gain entry relatively easily.”

The group made their way towards the nearby haven to camp for the night. They would head towards the rendezvous point in the morning. 

 

The next morning the group made their way towards the rendezvous point, they found Monica waiting for them behind some boulders.

“From here we will split into two groups. Prince Noctis please join the marshal and Eden up ahead. The rest of you will assist me in the diversionary effort.”

So, it me, Eden and Cor, huh? "I'll see you guys later," Noctis said turning back towards the others briefly. 

“You go give 'em hell. We'll do the same on our end.” Gladio smirked, looking forward to the coming fight and finally being reunited with Eden again.

Moving through the narrow point between the two boulders, Noctis made his way over to where Cor and Eden were waiting for him. "Once we're in we launch our ambush, pushing out while support pushes in, crushing the enemy form both sides." He turned to Eden then, "Make sure you stick to either your sword or your daggers. It's too risky to have your crafted spells." 

When he received a nod from Eden, he turned and led them back towards the blockade. Making their way through the doorway, they were immediately met with adversaries, Magitek Troopers. Taking out the Troopers along the hallways proved easy for them, but the harder part came when they made their way into an open area. Eden called out the warning, “Above us!”

"On it," Noctis called warp-striking the enemy on the catwalk and moving on to strike down the rest of the Troopers above Cor and Eden. Meanwhile, Cor and Eden took care of the ones on the ground. Noctis paused in his run to ask about the ones outside, "Will the others be alright on their own?"

“Trust them to take care of themselves, worrying will only cause you to lose focus.”

"Right," Noctis nodded before continuing down another hallway, taking out the few scattered enemies. Another room leads to another split battle, as the pattern continued throughout the base. Upon reaching the road the large gates opened to reveal Gladiolus, Ignis and Prompto surrounded by broken Magitek Troopers.

“Noct!” Prompto called cheerfully upon seeing that his best friend was okay.

“Marshal, Eden,” Ignis greeted. “Its good to see you again.”

Gladio made his way over to them, after looking over Noctis, he turned his attention to Eden. “You look like you're feeling better,” he said in greeting as he pulled her into his embrace.

Eden nodded and relaxed in his arms, “Much. All I needed was the rest to regain my magic back.”

“Alright on your end?” the prince asked his friends, pleased to have everyone together again.

Gladio grinned, “Right as rain. The Niffs couldn't take their eyes off of us.”

Cor agreed, "thanks to you we were spared their attention." The congratulations were cut short, however, by the arrival of an airship. A voice came over the loudspeaker, "stay right where you are." 

The voice belonged to a blond-haired man dressed in Nifilheim armor, “well, well, if it isn't Cor the Immortal. So you survived the Citadel. But you won't survive what I have in store for you. Its past time your legend came to an end.” He then proceeded to board one of the armored machines and jump out of the aircraft. They met him head on, dividing their focus between him and the Troopers that joined him.

The battle was tough, but somehow they managed the bring the large machine down. After the battle, Cor had a few more words to part before leaving, "impressive. Seeing you in action puts my mind at ease. It's clear I don't need to worry anymore." He turned to Eden then, "Your skills have come along way since the day I started training you. You've done me proud, Eden." Eden grinned and hugged her father, pleased with the compliment. Cor hugged her back, holding her close for a minute. Looking towards the rest of the party, he continued talking, "I'll return to watching the Niffs. 'Til next time, take care." With that, he pulled away from his daughter and headed off with Monica at his side. Noctis walked down the road for a bit, Prompto, Gladio, and Eden following. Ignis had gone to retrieve the Regalia. 

"Ain't so bad out here once you get used to it," Gladio commented, his large sword sitting on a shoulder. 

"Still a lot we haven't seen, though," Prompto added. Ignis pulled up then and added an in a few words, "And still a lot for us to do." 

Prompto nodded, “yeah.”

“Buck-up we're just getting started.” Nodding in agreement, the rest of the group hopped in the Regalia and headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep posting chapters this fast till at least chapter 12, as I haven't written that one yet. Then I'll post new ones once they I go over them a second time.


	6. Open World Part One

Chapter 6 –Open World  
Part One

 

As the Regalia drove through the now destroyed blockade, Prompto's cheerful voice broke the comfortable silence, “Look out world, here we come!”

Gladio agreed to that comment, "we can finally leave this dust bowl behind." 

“The lands beyond are vast by comparison to Leide,” was Ignis' input into the matter.

“Bigger is better! More stuff to see and do!”The blond-haired gunner chirped cheerfully, excited to see more to Lucis.

Ignis, knowing that its Prompto's first time out of Leide, explained the area, “first comes Duscae, a region known for its wetlands.”

The prince sounded curious as he asked, “Really? Wetlands?”

Ignis nodded, glancing at the prince through the review mirror. "There's also a Chocobo forest." 

Prompto got even more excited at the sound of that, “Now we're talking!”

Eden picked up the explanation at this point, “Further west lies the Cleigne region, wherein we'll find the town of Lestallum.”  
“Isn't that where Iris is headed?”

Gladio nodded, “baring delays, she should've arrived by now. Maybe even had herself a look at the Meteor.”

Noctis glanced over at Gladio at the last word, “the Meteor of the Six?”

Eden nodded, “The very same. Lestallum uses the heat from it to power the town.”

“Whoa, that sounds way cool,” Prompto breathed in awe  
.  
"I'm actually looking forward to this," Gladio commented. 

“Same here,” Eden agreed, “but my focus is on the stalls in the market. They have proper Galahdian food. Not the watered down stuff back in the Crown City.”

"Galahdian Food?" Noctis asked, "Which kind?" The crown prince asked, looking excited. He hasn't had that kind of food since going out with Nyx, Crowe, and Libertus that one time. 

"Lestallum has skewers in the main square and more dishes in the Market if I'm remembering correctly." They arrived at a Coernix Station soon afterward, the pit stop required to fill up the tank. Upon exiting the car, Noctis' phone went off, it was Iris calling to let them know that she was waiting for them in Lestallum. Agreeing to meet up with her soon, the prince was soon distracted by a very excited Prompto.

“Did you see that sign? CHOCOBOS!” He cheered, “Just a quick visit, please...?”

Noctis laughed, “Sure, let's go check it out.”

Prompto cheered, "I want to ride my Chocobo all day," he sang walking off towards the mart with Ignis. 

Gladio, on the other hand, had spotted a familiar figure at the far end of the station, by the Crow's Nest Diner. Noctis and Eden soon headed in that direction after him.

"Well if it isn't Sania,"Gladio said, moving up to greet the woman. 

“She's the woman you were talking to over at Hammerhead, right?” Eden asked moving to his side.

The shield nodded, “You should go over and introduce yourself, Noct,” he encouraged, "she's really knowledgeable about wildlife, she could teach you a thing or two." 

“All right,” Noctis agreed, approaching the professor. After a fast-paced chat, that ended with Noctis agreeing to catch a few red frogs, the party made their way towards the Slough.

Eden shook her head as they made their way towards the water, "Wow, she really loves her work, doesn't she?" 

Prompto agreed, “Yeah, that's a lot of enthusiasm.” He then turned towards the prince, “So what are we after again?”

“She wants us to find some red frogs?”

“Right,” Prompto nodded, “Gotcha.”

Eden looked over at the prince with a grin, “bet there might be some good fishing spots here, huh?”

Noctis returned her grin, “Might have to check it out.” Once the reached the Slough, they set out in search of the red frogs that Sania had requested. While they were looking the met an avid fisherman, who had some tips and challenges for Noctis. Finishing the first challenge rewarded the wayward prince with a rare lure.

Once that was done, they returned to the station to hand over the frogs and grab the Regalia. Inside the car, they made their way towards their next destination, Wiz Chocobo Post. But once they arrived, Prompto was sad to learn that they couldn't rent any of the Chocobo's, due to there being a behemoth, Deadeye, lurking near the Ranch. 

"Guess we have a hunt on our hands before we can ride the Chocobo's," Eden observed. 

"Seems like it," Ignis agreed. "we'll have to track the beast to its lair before we can take it out. It shouldn't be that far from our present location.”

“Then let's take it down,” was Prompto's input. They left the Chocobo Post behind and followed a trail that veered off into another direction. Just as the reached the crossroads a loud noise, that sounded like a roar, echoed up the path. Looking in that direction, Noctis spotted movement as some of the trees were knocked over.

“Something's amiss,” Ignis said coming up beside him.

"C'mon," Gladio called, and he headed up the path, Eden right beside him. Noctis nodded and followed shortly after. The path they were on the lead into a system of smaller winding paths. Following the main path, and taking out some lesser beasts along the way, Noctis and the others headed deeper into the lair of Deadeye. They followed the path until the came upon a crumbling wall and tunnel. 

Noctis moved to enter, but was held back by Gladio, "Noct!" Just as Gladio grabbed his shoulder a roar sounded close by. Motioning him to stay put, Gladio crouched down and entered the tunnel first. Seeing it clear, he motioned the others to follow; Noctis first, followed by Eden, Prompto, and lastly Ignis. They had only made it a couple of feet when the shield called it a halt. Not a moment too soon, as their target finally made himself visible. 

"Hold up,"Gladiolus said, pointing towards a break in the tunnel. Deadeye was a large creature with dark gray, almost purple colored skin and two horns protruding out of his skull. One of the horns was missing a tip and a large scar going from the tip of his head down the side of his face, one blind eye standing out from its features. Pointing to the scar, Gladio observed, "Deadeye. The name says it all." 

Making sure it was completely distracted, Gladio directed them forwards again, "Let's move." Moving slowly they inched forwards, only to freeze as Gladio pressed himself up tight against the wall as Deadeye roared, nostrils flaring as it pressed its nose through a break in the tunnel. It stayed there for a moment, sniffing the air before it moved on. 

Smelling nothing of interest, Deadeye moved on and the party resumed their movement through the remaining part of the tunnel. Upon exiting the tunnel, Noctis took note of the thick blanket of fog that had settled over the area.

"It's weak on the right side—no eye, no horn," Gladio said, letting the rest of them know what he had observed about their query.

Ignis thought for a moment, before replying, "We'll stay in range until we can exploit its blind spot." 

Continuing on their present course, and passing under some fallen trees, they soon found themselves in an open area decorated with large boulders. Sticking close to the boulders Noctis and the others carefully tracked Deadeye through the thick fog. After a few minutes in, they watched Deadeye leap over a brick wall. Following by jumping over a low fence, the friends soon found themselves in some sort of ruins, and scattered around the area were some old oil drums.

Eden looked around her closely, ideas forming in her mind. Noctis turned to her and saw the look on her face, "What's up?" the prince asked. 

“If we can lure him close to these oil drums, we could detonate them with a fire spell. It may make it easier to take him down,” she explained. Turning to Noctis she asked, “Think you can craft the spells? I'm no good with Fire Magic.”

Noct nodded, "Sure, give me a few to get some ready." The group watched as Noctis pulled out three flasks and filled them with the necessary element, before handing them over to Ignis and Gladio, keeping the third one for himself. Prompto didn't receive on, because they hadn't been able to show him how to draw on Noct's magic to make them active, and Eden couldn't use Fire Magic, at all. It was a major weakness for the Mage, but her powerful Ice Magic made up for it when she could mold it properly. 

Once the spells were handed out, they continued through the ruins until they came to a large open area. There a loud roar sounded as Deadeye suddenly appeared in front of the group of hunters. They put Eden's plan to use straight away; Prompto and the glaive kept Deadeye busy luring him towards the oil barrels, where one of the other three threw the spells. Explosions rocked the area and fire raced throughout the battlefield. 

Deadeye stood no chance against the five friends as they used both Fire Magic and speed to quickly finish the fight. Once they made sure he was dead, the group relaxed. 

"Now, all that's left is to return and tell Wiz the good news," Eden said after they took a few moments to recover from the battle. Making their way out of the ruins the group of five headed to Wiz's Chocobo Post, to let him know the good news. 

Back at the Outpost, Wiz greeted them with enthusiasm, “you boys did it—you took down Deadeye! The area's safe again, and we owe it all to you. On behalf of the locals, I give you my heartfelt thanks.”

Prompto could hardly contain himself as he inquired, “so about the Chocobo's....”

Wiz grinned at him, "our bird's at your disposal. You can rent 'em anytime you like." 

“Whoo...C'mon Noct, Eden, let's go for a ride!”

"Sure, why not?" With that, they called their Chocobo's and headed to visit the outlook overlooking the Disc of Cauthess. When they reached the rocky outcroppings, Ignis approached Noctis and asked, "Do you think we could get a closer look? I've always wanted to see the Meteor of legend." 

“Sure, sounds good,” He answered and they turned to head back towards the outpost. Once there they retrieved the Regalia and made their way towards the Disc of Cauthess. 

After about an hour of driving, Ignis pulled off towards the winding road that led to the Meteor and stopped at the sight of the barricade.

“What's the Empire doing here?” Came Prompto's inquiry.

"Acting like the king of the castle, that's what." Was Gladiolus' response. 

Getting out of the car, as the doors opened to reveal a welcoming committee, Noctis called, “Let's show 'em the Real King,” before pulling out his recently upgraded Engine Blade.

Eden grinned, “How about I take the first shot?” Noctis looked over at her, and she continued, “They're all grouped so nicely together, I could even the numbers a little.”

The prince gave her a wicked grin and waved her forwards, “Be my guest.”

She returned the grin, "with pleasure." Quickly crafting a Blizzara spell, she threw it at the gathering Magitek Troopers, freezing the majority of the solid. All that was left was to take care of the Magitek Armour. Knowing exactly how to handle those machines, the rest of the battle was fairly easy goings. 

"Reinforcements may be on their way, we should leave quickly," Ignis said, once the Armour had blown up. 

Gladio approached Noctis this time, “So, we hitting Lestallum soon?”

“That's the plan,” the prince nodded.

Gladio nodded back, “Good. We've kept Iris waiting long enough.” Looking around the area once more to see if any Troopers were around, they party soon made their way back towards the car. Once inside, Ignis pulled back onto the main road and headed towards Lestallum.

Driving the long road to their destination took longer than expected, but they soon found themselves at the bridge that leads to the main part of Lestallum.   
“Wow,” Prompto breathed, once they emerged from the long tunnel.

"Nice," Noctis said, "It's pretty big." 

Gladio nodded in agreement, “Haven't enjoyed the city life in a while.”

“They even got a cable car,” Prompto chimed in excitedly.

“I'd like to see where it leads,” Ignis added, before pulling off the road and into a parking spot by the Outlook.

"Man, it's getting hot out," Noctis complained when they stopped the car. 

Eden laughed, “You better get used to it. This is normal weather for Lestallum.”

“Any chance of sleeping in a proper room tonight?” Prompto asked, looking at the tall buildings around the town.

Ignis sighed before answering, “yes, I'm sure we can find suitable accommodations.”

“The Leville should be close by,” Eden suggested. “That's probably where we'll meet Iris.”

Gladio nodded, “She's right. Just got a text from Iris.” They made their way up the stairs out of the parking lot towards the main part of the town. “they've got cup noodles outside the city? All right.”

“Wow, there's a lot of people.”

“Its the main part of the city,” Eden replied. “Hmm, the Leville should be to the left and along the way is the market.” She turned to Ignis then, “you should check out some of the stalls, there's probably some ingredients there you can't get anywhere else.”

“Might be worth looking into,” Ignis nodded, “after we meet up with Iris, first.”

Eden nodded before something caught her attention. Her blue eyes closed as she took in a very welcome smell, "Semur Skewers," she breathed. 

Her comment caught Gladio's attention, "Those are the ones Libertus and the others made at those weekend gatherings, right?" 

The mage nodded, “yeah, Libs really knew how to make them.” She turned to Noctis then, “C'mon, you have to try one.”

“Sure,” the prince agreed, following as Eden lead the way towards the merchant. He watched her buy two skewers and handed one of them to him. The smell coming off the skewers made his mouth water. He took a bite and flavor burst across his tongue. “wow, these are good.”

Eden grinned, “told ya. Galahdian food at its finest.”

Her comment caught the attention of the merchant, “you're from Galahd?”

Eden shook her head, "not me personally, but my brothers are." She grinned and added, "I'm unofficially adopted. Even got the tattoos to go with my braids." She swept a hand through her dark hair to show the tattoo that disappeared into her hairline. 

The merchant nodded, “Nice.” They chatted for a few more minutes, while Noctis finished his skewer. The prince didn't mind, it wasn't that often he got to see Eden this at ease. The rest of the party came to find them a few moments later, Gladio moving up behind Eden to wrap his arms around her. She immediately leaned back against him, relaxing in his embrace. She said her goodbyes to the merchant and led the group through the streets in the direction of the hotel.

They were in sight of the hotel when suddenly the ground rumbled underneath their feet. "Whoa, you feel that?" Prompto asked as the tremors lasted for a few minutes. 

“You mean the earthquake?” Gladio deadpanned.

Eden's attention though was drawn to Noctis. The prince was crouching down with one hand on his head. “what's wrong?”

“My head just started throbbing.”

Prompto turned and looked at him closely, “you alright?”

“Yea, I'm fine.” The pain was already fading, so he didn't lie. Walking through the doors of the hotel, they were soon greeted by Iris as she made her way down the stairs. “Gladdy,” she called, before running over to her brother. She then turned her attention to the woman next to her brother. “Eden. Look at you guys holding your own out there.”

The mage smiled as Prompto laughed, “What can I say? You look good.”

“All things considered. You guys are staying here, right?”

"That's the plan," Ignis assured her. 

Iris moved forwards then and wrapped her arms around her brother, Gladio returned her hug, "When you have time, we have catching up to do." 

Iris nodded, “sure.”

A few minutes later, found the party plus Iris in a room chatting. The door to the room opened and in walked in an old man with a young boy at his side. Gladio moved to greet them, “Jared, Talcott! Is it good to see you.”

The boy, Talcott, stepped forwards. “Prince Noctis!” He greeted, “Iris is safe with me.” He continued and arm across his chest in a salute.

Jared shook his head fondly, “please excuse my grandson. He has yet to learn his manners.”

Noctis shook his head, with a laugh, “I like it.”

"Your Highness is very kind. But we shan't impose." Jared bowed, Talcott followed his example and bid everyone a good night. 

Once the door closed and everyone was seated, the conversation turned to serious matters. “So Iris,” Noctis started, “What was it like inside the Crown City.”

“Not pretty,” she responded with a shake of her head, “the Citadel took a beating. But a lot of the outlying neighborhoods made it through in one peace.”  
“The Empire had tactical targets in mind.”

Iris turned towards Noctis after a moment of silence, “You know if there's anything else, you can ask me.”

Noctis nodded, “Yeah, thanks.”

They continued to talk, Iris telling them about the rumors she heard about Lunafreya being inside the city, and other small talks. Before long the talking ceased as Iris stood to leave, “Get a good night's rest. I'll see you all in the morning.”

It wasn't long after she left that the rest got ready for the night. Gladiolus and Eden, once again having their own room, courtesy of Noctis.


	7. Open World Part Two

Chapter 7—Open World  
Part Two

 

The next morning found Eden, Gladio, Ignis and Prompto taking a tour of the city, after the mage coaxed Ignis into letting Noctis sleep in a little longer. Talcott, went with them, having gotten to know the city a little better. The group planned to catch up with Noctis back at the hotel a little later. 

When they got back at the hotel, Noctis was only a few minutes behind him. “Hey look who's back,” Prompto greeted, he turned to Talcott who was standing nearby, “Talcott, go on an tell 'em what you told me.”

“You got it!” the boy agreed.

Jared shook his head ruefully, “Come now, show some respect.”

Prompto shook his head, “Whoa, no need to respect me—I'm not royalty.”

“So there's this legend about a sword. And the swords supposed to be behind a waterfall nearby.” Talcott explained.

Ignis took over after that, “it may well be one of the lost tombs.”

“Check it out?” Gladio asked.

Noctis nodded, “For sure. Thanks for the tip Talcott.”

Talcott grinned, “You're welcome!”

"Might be a good idea to stalk up on supplies, before we head out," Eden suggested. 

Ignis nodded in agreement, “yes, plus I'd like to see what the market offers in way of provisions.”

“Sure, we'll head there first.” Noctis agreed.

They made their way towards the market. When they reached it, the group split up Noctis, Eden and Gladio went towards one area, with Eden leading. There was a food merchant that specialized in her favorite foods that she wanted to talk too, meanwhile, Ignis and Prompto went to explore the various food merchant stalls. 

"Looking for anything in particular?" Noctis asked as they made their way to the market. 

"Mm," Eden hummed, "there's a stall that I want to show you." She was distracted as she searched the area, "it sells what Nyx would call a Galahdian Special." 

Noctis frowned, “Galahdian Special? What's that?”

Eden gave him a grin, “pure home cooked food and drink. Its got the full flavor of Galahd.” She tried to explain, “hmm...I'm not good at explaining it. Galahdian food is different, its a taste for both your senses and mouth..,” she trailed off with a frown.

Gladio picked up the explanation from there, "the aroma, if its cooked right, is heady and rich. Sometimes it's spicy, sometimes is full flavored. It all depends on who cooks it and the spices used." 

Eden nodded, “exactly.” She turned back to Noctis, “Most food is made by precise measurements, right?” At his nod, she continued, “not this kind. Its made by knowledge and taste. The more flavor the food has, the better the experience.”

“huh,” Noctis frowned, “Iggy wouldn't be good at that kind of cooking, then.”

Eden shook her head with a laugh, “Nope.”

Noctis' frown deepened, “Why don't you ever cook at camp?” At Eden's questioning look, he continued, “I know you can cook, so how come you've never helped Iggy or done it yourself?”

Eden frowned, considering, “mainly because the way I cook is different than what everyone else is used too.”

Gladio frowned at that, “How so?”

"Um..." she hummed thoughtfully, "you guys were raised on a Lucian style of cooking. So was I for a few years, until I met the other Glaives." She started, "When Nyx and Libs welcomed me into the fold, they started teaching me about Galahad. The culture, area, language, etc. But it wasn't until I went to the first gathering that I started learning about the food. What they sell at the stalls in the lower part of the city are nothing compared to the food cooked old school." She paused to catch her breath, "My first meal was the skewers. Well, that was more of an entrée. The main course was the Galahdian Special; flavorful roast, thick sauces, crusty bread, and a cold brew.”

"I was never able to cook Lucian food right. No matter what my father always said." she laughed here. "but, when Nyx and Libs taught me to cook their way, it just came to me. I'm a natural, they said." Another laugh, "said I was Galahdian at heart. That I belonged more in their world, my father agreed." She shrugged at the end there, it didn't matter to her. 

“huh,” the prince muttered thoughtfully, “you think if I talk to Iggy, you might cook at least once?”

Eden laughed, “You're going to be stubborn about this, huh?”

The prince grinned, “you know me so well.”

She shook her head with another laugh, “Fine. I'll cook one of these nights, okay?”

That answer got a cheer, “Yes!”

Gladio laughed at Noctis' enthusiasm, turning to his girl, he said, “That just made his day.”He walked closer to her, “so you think when we get back to the city, once we find your brothers, we can all get together for a meal?' She turned to him questioningly, “Like you used to do with your father, and have a full-fledged Galahdian meal?”

Eden's smile turned wistful at that, “yea, sounds like fun.” A few minutes later they found the stall that they were looking for.

“Welcome,” the merchant called. “What can I get for you today?”

“I heard from my brother, that you make a Galahdian Special. A real one.” Eden said as she approached, “is that true?”

“Galahdian, are we?” The merchant laughed, “Yes, I do. So shall I bring out three orders?”

"That would be much appreciated. I haven't had a good meal from home since we left." 

"Coming right up." The merchant headed off to get the food. Meanwhile, Eden and the other two took a seat at one of the scattered tabled nearby. They made small talk until their food and drink arrived. "Here you go One Galahdian Special." 

Noctis looked at the food stunned, by the smell wafting up. “Oh man, this looks great.”

Eden grinned as she popped the top on her bottled drink. "Enjoy, my treat." With that, she took a drink, like the rest of them ate their food. Once the food was gone and the bill paid, the three friends headed back over to meet up with Prompto and Ignis. 

The prince stretched as he walked up to his best friend and adviser, “ready for more?”

Prompto nodded, “you bet!”

"Then let's head for that waterfall." With that, the group made their way back towards the car. Pulling out of Lestallum, Ignis headed towards the Burbost Souvenir Emporium Outpost. Once they arrived they exited the car and headed over the overpass towards some stairs that lead towards the waterfront. Avoiding the large and deadly snake at the bottom of the hill, the party made their way down the rocky path, following the river. 

They did occasionally run into some Shield-shears by the water, but they were easy to deal with. After dealing with the overgrown crabs, Ignis exclaimed, “That's it!”

Gladio smirked and asked, "What's up, Iggy?" He knew exactly where this conversation was going. 

Ignis smirked back, “I've come up with a new recipe.”

Eden grinned at that, “I can taste test for you.”

After that, they continued along the path, until they reached a rocky hill that led up to the waterfall that they were looking for.   
“The legend says to look behind the waterfall,” Prompto reminded everyone.

“What does the waterfall say?” Ignis inquired.

“I think it says, 'Come in'.” Moving further along the path, they headed behind the waterfall, “Wouldn't you know—an entrance.”

“Looks like the legend checks out.” Gladio took a look and round before commenting, “Now I see why it's called Glacier Grotto.”

“Double back for our coats?” Prompto questioned eagerly.

“What's the point? The cold won't kill ya.”

“You're not even cold are you?”

Gladio grinned, “I've got a immunity to Ice, thanks to Eden.”

Prompto frowned, “now that's just not fair.” 

Eden chuckled, “perks to being the soulmate to a demigoddess.”

Noctis shook his head, “not completely true, I don't have Gladio's immunity, but Ice doesn't bother me as much either.”

“Huh?” Prompto turned to Noctis in shock, “how does that work?”

Noctis frowned, “Think its cause her magic is bound to mine.”

Eden nodded, "Probably. I mean it would kinda suck if your own mage could hurt you with their magic. Especially since its meant to protect you." 

Noctis nodded, “Makes sense.” Making their way through the icy cavern the group soon ran into their first battle, Flans. The creatures were impervious to physical attacks, so Noctis was the one who had to craft the spells to deal with them. It was soon learned, that these particular creatures were weak to Fire magic.

"Just great," Eden muttered, "They're weak to Fire magic. The one element, I have no ability with and am incredibly weak to myself." Shaking her head, she instead sent her daggers away, and pulled out her katana, instead.

They finished the battle and continued on through the cavern, being careful of where to walk, as the ground was very slippery. Moving on, they soon came to an icy slope. 

Eden peered over the edge, “Kinda looks like fun.”

Prompto gave her a look, “really?”

“Ice mage, immune to the cold,” she deadpanned.

“So not fair,” the gunman whined. This time both Gladio and Noctis held their tongue. He was already suffering enough. Ignis just shook his head, not commenting.

Not giving any of the others a chance to object, Eden sat down and pushed off the edge of the slope. Both Gladio and Noctis hollered after her, before following her down the slope.

Once again on solid ground, she waited for the rest of them to join her. First was her shield, followed by her prince. “That was reckless,” Gladio growled as he approached her. Eden didn't comment he was right, after all. Sighing the shield looked around the current area as they waited for Ignis and Prompto to join them. But his attention was drawn to some moving shadows, that revealed themselves to be a horde of Imps. The battle was fairly easy, Imps weren't that difficult of a daemon to fight. What they lacked in strength though, they made up for in numbers.

The path they were on lead them uphill. "Really hope we didn't come here for nothing," Prompto commented, as they continued the climb. 

"I'm sure there's something if we look," Gladio remarked, only to frown when they came upon another slope. When Eden moved to go down first again, the shield held her back, "Not this time," he replied, when she gave him a questioning look. When she backed off, Gladio made his way down the slope first. Once his feet were on solid ground, he spun around just as another horde of Imps appeared. Eden arrived a few moments later, leaping into the fight with her daggers. Soon the party was all there, and the Imps were taken care of. 

But the fight wasn't over and two more creatures made their appearance; an Arachne and a Ronin. Eden once again reached for her katana as she and Noctis faced off against the Ronin. The rest of the group had their hands full with the Arachne and her lightning spells.

Eden quickly moved in front of the prince to block a nasty sword strike with her own blade, while Noctis went behind the daemon to try and catch it off guard. Together the two set up a rhythm, Eden would distract it with a duel, while Noctis dealt damaging strikes against its unprotected back. Their teamwork paid off as with one last strike the Ronin faded into black sludge.

Turning to see how the others are doing, Noctis watched as they finished their fight, as well. “Let's keep moving,” the prince called.

Nodding, they once again headed deeper into the cavern. Noctis paused as he came to a ledge, looking around for a way to go, he spotted a narrow edge that went all the way across. Frowning the prince took a closer look, it was passable, as long as he was careful. Placing his back flush against the icy wall, Noct moved carefully along the narrow edge.

“Watch your step,” Gladio called with a frown. He turned and motioned Eden to go ahead of him, “you go next, then Prompto, then Iggy.” The mage nodded and followed after the prince, Prompto quickly moving after her. Remembering that the gunner was afraid of heights, she made sure to keep his focus on her and not the ledge that they were on. Once across the group took a breather to regain their focus, before continuing on through the dungeon. Crossing another narrow edge they soon found themselves standing in front of a royal tomb, but before they could approach the doors a group of Imps and three Mindflayer made their appearance. Eden frowned, before gathering her magic and quickly crafting an Ice spell. Seeing what she was doing, Prompto was quick to shout out a warning, “Incoming!”

The group scattered as the Ice spell detonated freezing the Mindflayer solid. With a powerful swing of his sword, Gladio finished the creatures off, before turning his attention to the remaining Flans. Moving out of the way of the incoming Fire spell, the shield made his way towards his girlfriend. He quickly checked her over for injuries, before turning his attention to the rest of the group. Finding them battered and tired, but otherwise fine, the shield sighed in relief.

Noctis made his way over to the doors of the tomb and pulled out the key Cor gave him. Unlocking the tomb he made his way inside, and there in the center of the crypt was the final resting place of one of his ancestors. "Swords of the Wanderer," Eden said, as she read the inscription. "A king was quick like the wind and went where no man had gone before. These were his blades." 

She moved away from the tomb as Noctis approached and held his hand over the dual swords, adding them to his growing collection. Upon exiting the tomb the mage noticed a path leading away from the cavern's exit. Curious she followed it with Noctis right behind her. 

“Umm...what's this?” Prompto questioned, as they approached a large sealed door.

“Whats what?” Gladio called, hurrying down the path and stopping at the metal door.

“Is this supposed to keep us out?”

"More like to keep something in," the mage muttered. 

Noctis turned to her, “what do you mean?”

“There are eight sealed doors located around the Lucian Frontier, and behind each one slumbers a ferocious fiend that attacked the realm in ancient times,” she quoted.

“Where did you learn that?”

"Read it in a book," She frowned, "I think I was reading about legends or the Astrals when I found that one." 

"A ferocious fiend, huh?" Gladio mummered, coming up to stand beside her and the prince. She nodded but didn't elaborate. Gladio nodded as well, before turning back towards the prince, "We should probably make our way back towards the car.”

"Yea, let's head on out of here." Noctis nodded before they turned and headed for the exit of the cave. 

 

\- - - Line Break - - - -

 

The moment they were out of the cave, Noctis hit his knees as a fierce headache hit him. Images flashed through the princes head; Titan...the meteor...

“Noct, you okay?” Prompto asked hurrying over to his best friends side.

Gladio and the others also quickly rushed over, "What did I...Where was that?" The prince questioned the pain started to fade. 

“What is it?” the shield asked.

“A hole in the ground...something burning...The Meteor?”

“You saw the Disc of Cauthess?”

As Noctis nodded to Ignis' question, Eden suggested, “Let's make our way for Lestallum.”

Prompto agreed, “Yeah, gotta report to Talcott.” Nodding the party made their way back towards where they parked the car. Once their Ignis turned onto the road and headed towards Lestallum.

After some time on the road, the arrived at the parking spot at the outlook. Exiting the car they made their way towards the Leville, but Eden stayed behind at the outlook. "I'll catch up in a few," the mage called, as Gladio paused when she didn't immediately join them. He gave her a questioning look but followed by the others. 

Eden made her way towards the outlook and spotted Chancellor Ardyn Izunia there looking through one of the telescopes at the Meteor.

He turned around when she neared, “well, well, if it isn't the mage that travels with the prince.” She could hear the venom in his voice when he talked about Noctis.

“Cut the pleasantries, I know its just an act,” Eden answered, “what are you doing here?”

Something flashed across his face for a second, before he answered, "Just enjoying the view, of course." He said nothing more as Eden walked closer and leaned against the wall of the outlook. The mage crossed her arms and gave him a dubious look. "I really do mean no harm...not yet anyway," he admitted. 

“mmm...” she hummed, “and that is what worries me.” She looked towards the Meteor, then back at him again. “You know what's going to happen once he reaches the Meteor, right?”

“Of course,” Ardyn answered, “but first he has to get there.”

“Let me guess, that's where you come in, right?”

“But of course,” Ardyn looked closely at her, “but what I really want to know is, why are you here and not with your prince and shield?”

Eden frowned, “many reasons.”

“Like?” he encouraged, smiling at her.

“I know what's about to happen, I know what it takes to cure the Scourge,” she paused, “What I don't know is why?”

“Why what?”

"Why are you doing this? What exactly are you after? It is really something so simple as vengeance that drives you?" 

“When had vengeance ever been simple?” He asked instead, “My reasons are my own and something you wouldn't understand.”

Eden cocked her head, “try me.”

Ardyn frowned, he hadn't expected that. Then again she wasn't at all what he had expected. For some reason, he couldn't read her as easily as he could others, plus there was something strangely familiar about her. Like he'd seen her before, maybe in his past? Ardyn shook his head but didn't answer her question, "My past is not for your ears. Besides, your shield and prince approach." 

Eden looked towards the main stairs into to town and found him to be right. There were Gladio and Noctis, they along with the others are headed her way. She turned back to him and said, "Maybe some other time then," before pushing away from the wall and heading towards her boyfriend. 

Ardyn watched her leave, before turning once again towards where Titan waited for the young prince of Lucis. He greeted them when they approached, “What a coincidence.”

Gladio frowned, “I'm not so sure it is.”

Ardyn smirked and walked closer saying, “aren't nursery rhymes curious things?” He looked to Eden then, “Like this one: From the deep, the Archaean calls...Yet on deaf ears, the gods' tongue falls. The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls...”

Prompto moved forwards eagerly asking, “So how do we keep him on his feet?”

Eden didn't say a word, she just watched the conversation, on the outskirts of the group. She knew this had to happen. The Chancellor was playing a game, and for now, they had to go along with it. 

Ardyn met her gaze before he answered, "You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea." He moved his gaze to Noctis then, "I can take you." 

Gladio approached Noctis with a frown, “we in?”

Noctis frowned, his gaze going to Eden, "I don't know. Eden, what do you think?" 

"I say we take a ride but watch our backs. Friendly as he may act, he's still a Niff." The mage answered walking closer, Noctis nodded agreeing with her.   
Just as Ardyn was about to introduce himself formally, Eden cut him off, “They already know.” She met his gaze, letting him know indeed, she had told them who he was.

There was another flash of nameless emotion in his eyes as he walked past her. “Come with me to the car park. That's where I left my automobile. She's a dear old thing. Pales next to your Regalia, but she's never let me down.”

“So,” he continued, “we take two vehicles—a convoy of sorts. Shall we?”

A few minutes later they arrived at where the cars were located. "Allow me to the honor of assigning your driver...I choose you," Ardyn said, pointing towards Noctis, he then turned towards Eden, "and to make sure nothing goes wrong, why don't you accompany me?" 

That got a frown from both the shield and the prince, “Why?” Noctis asked, “do you not plan on keeping your word?”

Ardyn shook his head, " it's not that at all. I just thought you might feel better if you had someone you trust to ride with me." 

Eden stepped forwards then, “he has a point.”

Gladio shook his head, taking her hand to stop her, “Are you sure about this?”

Eden looked into his worried amber eyes and assured, “yes, nothing is going to happen.”

"Splendid, you drive your car and I drive mine. Let us be off then." They each climbed into their appointed vehicles and headed in the direction of the Meteor.


	8. Living Legend

Chapter 8 –Living Legend

 

Noctis and company soon left Lestallum behind, following Ardyn and Eden to the Disc of Cauthess. Prompto broke the tense silence of the drive by saying, “First Galdin and now Lestallum. What a coincidence, huh?”

Gladio shook his head, "way too convenient to be a coincidence." The shield was uneasy, he didn't like having Eden riding with the Chancellor, but there had been no choice. "I reckon he's following us around." 

In the driver's seat, Noctis nodded, “Eden would agree with you.” The prince frowned, “There's more going on here than we know.”

“I gathered that from our first meeting with the Chancellor.” Gladio frowned, “I hate to say it, but I think she's keeping something from us.”

"Yeah, but you know she'll tell us when she's ready," the prince reassured his shield. Gladio nodded but didn't respond. 

Ignis frowned thoughtfully, “I'd sooner not rely on him, but he may be our only way to the Disc.”

“We just have to watch our backs the whole time he's around,” Noctis agreed.

Another thought struck Ignis, “Noct, how are the headaches?”

The prince sighed, "fine for now." He then admitted, "but they come without warning." 

Gladio remarked, knowing what brought up this conversation, “wouldn't wanna have one behind the wheel.”

“Stop if you need to, alright?” Prompto chimed in, worried about that very thing happening. A few minutes later, they pulled up to a Coernix Station.

“What's say we call it a day here?” Ardyn called out as he pulled into the parking spot.

"'What say' we continue on to Cauthess," Gladio suggested, even as he climbed out of the car. Eden was quick to make her way to his side, allowing some of the tension from the ride over here to leave his broad shoulders. 

“The Archaean's not going anywhere.”

“Neither are we under your stewardship,” Ignis reminded him.

Prompto's tone was sarcastic as he said, “so, we make camp...with Ardyn.”

Gladio sighed, “might as well get the tent up.”

Ardyn frowned, distaste clear in his voice as he replied, “oh, I'm afraid I've never really been one for the outdoors. I shall foot the bill, so let us stay in the caravan over yonder.”

The group frowned but gave in seeing there was no other choice. Gladio, though kept Eden at his side for the night, not that the mage minded. She sat in his lap and he and Noctis chatted outside the rented caravan. It was going to be a long night. 

 

\- - - Line Break - - - -

 

The next morning the group woke up the find Ardyn waiting for them at the mart. As he passed the radio, Noctis paused as he heard Luna's voice. She was addressing the public about her continues the role of Oracle and her visits to the towns and villages to aid the people. Eden came to stand next to him as Luna continued to address the people of Eos. As the message came to a close, the rest of the group showed up to tease Noct about the marriage. Eden laughed, at the banter, glad they were in much better spirits than last night.

The group was silenced as Eden's phone started going off, frowning the mage pulled out the device and checked the screen. She gasped in shock at the name on her screen, putting the device up to her ear, she snapped out a greeting, “You absolute ass!” she yelled, “why the heck haven't you called me sooner?”

A gruff chuckle came over the air, “sorry, princess. Wasn't able to get a hold of a phone till now.”

"That's no excuse," she muttered, "How are you doing, Libs?" At the sound of that name, both Noctis and Gladio moved closer to her, wanting to know how the glaive was doing. 

Another chuckle, “better, now that I'm almost home and away from this war,” Libertus admitted.

“Home? You're on your way back to Galahd?” She asked confused.

“Yep, figured it was the best place to wait for our 'hero' to show.”

Eden's voice was tentative as she asked, “Have you seen or heard from him?”

“Not since he told me to leave the city and take Lady Lunafreya with me.” Libertus paused, “last I saw of him, he was fighting a traitor and winning.”

“Traitor?” Eden asked as she tried to process this new information.

A heavy sigh, “Yea, it was Drautos. He killed the King and his Shield and tried to kill the Oracle, all for that ring.”

Eden staggered, her legs suddenly too weak to hold her, but Gladio was there to catch her. "No way," she breathed stunned. Drautos was the one that killed King Regis and Clarus?

“Yea, couldn't believe it myself till he told the rest of us that they were doing it for 'hearth and home'.”

That sparked anger in her, “Hearth and Home? What about this was for Hearth and Home? If anything we lost even more of our homes to this war!” she paused to catch her breath, “I know some may not have agreed to his decision, but to do this? To go this far?! What about the oath we took when we joined the Kingsglaive? Did they forget that?”

“I know what you're saying,” Libertus started, “but you've never been an outsider like the rest of us...”

“Bullshit!” she cut him off. When stunned silence greeted her remark, she continued, “You really think that just because I'm the daughter of the Crownsguard Marshal, that I'm not an outsider...In case you've forgotten, I'm a Kingsglaive, too.” 

“What does that have to do with it?!” she could hear the anger in his voice, and it only made her more upset. If Nyx was here he would understand. She wasn't as close to Libertus as she had been with Nyx.

"You really don't get it do you?" She sighed, her anger leaving her. "It has everything to do with it. The simple fact that I'm a glaive instead of a Crownsguard is part of the issue. Everyone expected me to be in the Crownsguard, like my father. But when my magic started manifesting...I needed training. So I was trained as a Kingsglaive Mage, then I met Nyx." Here she paused again, her emotions getting the best of her as she thought of her other brother. She felt Gladio's arms wrap around her waist and she leaned into the voiceless comfort he offered. "I always felt like I didn't belong, I was different than, what everyone expected me to be. But with Nyx and my father that never mattered. But....” She trailed off again.

“But what?” Libertus encouraged, the anger leaving him completely. He could tell that something was bothering her, and he was starting to notice the distance between them. This war was tearing everything apart, his Kingsglaive family included.

She sighed again, “but when we left the Citadel, there were talks, whispers. Voices that shouldn't have mattered, but did. Voices that questioned was I really Cor's daughter, how could I be, when I was so different. I know I belonged, he's assured me of that plenty of times, but still....”

"Then you met Nyx, Crowe and I," Libertus said, this was a side of his little sister he never knew. 

"Yea," she breathed, voice distant as she remembered. "It wasn't easy, I was horrible at learning to use and controlling my magic. Crowe helped a lot, then through her, I met you and Nyx. You were weary and distant, and Nyx was encouraging and friendly. Whenever I made a mistake he would tease me about it and then encourage me to try again, to not give up." She paused to gather her thoughts and then continued, "when I wanted to give up when I felt like I had had enough, he would tell me stories of Galahd. Soon the stories became lessons; in culture, language, even food. And I felt like I belonged, then we started meeting up after training and you started to open up to me, as well." 

Libertus laughed, “Yeah, it wasn't long after that, that we took you to get your first tattoo and Crowe got you some beads for your hair.”

“I was officially one of you guys. No one could understand why, they didn't see what I saw, but dad did. Hearth and Home, I'm still protecting my home whether I'm the only glaive fighting or not. I know who I am, and what I stand for.”

“Do you now?” His voice was teasing this time, “and who is that?”

Eden laughed, "I'm Eden Leonis, Kingsglaive Mage, and daughter of Cor the Immortal. I'm Lucian and Galahdian, I'm the daughter of an Astral, and soulmate to the Chosen King's shield." 

“Hearth and Home...yea, you might be right about that.” Libertus paused, “Don't know how much good I can do with this leg of mine, but I'm not gonna just sit here a wait, not anymore. Not when my family is fighting to give us all a future.”

“Damn right,” Eden agreed.

He laughed again, “Guess this means I'll be seeing you soon, little sister.”

She laughed, “guess so.” She paused, “Libs?”

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Thanks for everything, big brother,” she muttered, her voice shaking with emotion on the last words.

His voice was gruff as he replied, “anytime.”

Hanging up the phone, she turned towards the waiting prince and found Prompto and Ignis there, as well. “What's going on?” The strategist asked.

“I got a call from my brother, Libertus.” She met Noctis' eyes then, “He told me that we had a traitor, and that said traitor was the one to kill your father and Gladio's.”

The prince was stunned, “a traitor?” Then anger sparked through his eyes, “who?”

Eden sighed, “Commander Drautos.” She could feel as Gladio stiffened at that.

Noctis froze, “Drautos?” Disbelief colored his tone, “what about the Glaives?”

Eden shook her head, “I'm not sure, though Libertus hinted that some of them were traitors, as well.”

“Well there is nothing we can do about it now, best to keep up with our own task,” Ignis said breaking the silence.

Eden nodded, “Nyx was fighting Drautos, last that Libs saw of him.”

Noctis nodded, “Right, then the traitor is taken care of.” The prince turned to Ignis, “Let's go meet up with Ardyn, shall we?” With that Noctis, Ignis, and Prompto headed off towards the mart, leaving Gladio and Eden alone. 

Eden turned in Gladio's embrace to look her lover in the eyes. She could see the emotions burning in his amber eyes. They matched the ones she knew where in her owe ice colored orbs. With everything that had happened since they learned of Insomnia's fall, they had yet to truly grieve for what they had lost. But to hear that the attack was led by one of their own, the very one who trained Eden in the Glaive Arts?

It was too much at the moment for the mage to take, so she just stood there in her lover's comforting embrace as they took a few moments to themselves. Reality would soon encroach upon their moment, for now, they enjoyed the offered peace. 

A few moments later, Eden reluctantly pulled away to join the rest of her friends at the shop to continue on their journey to see Titan. 

Climbing back into the car, the party once again followed behind Ardyn, this time Eden was riding with them. And oddly enough, it was Ardyn who suggested it. They followed the road until they arrived at the blockade and stopped at the entrance.

“We're here,” Ardyn called.

"Better not be a setup," Noctis muttered. 

"Have I given you a reason to doubt me?" 

Noctis opened his mouth to comment but closed it when Eden shook her head. Prompto, on the other hand, had something to say, "You don't really inspire confidence." 

Gladio agreed, “yeah, not very straightforward.”

Ardyn ignored the comments and instead called to the guards, "hello! It's me! Be so kind as to open up!" With that comment, the doors opened and Ardyn waved them through. "Your audience with divinity lies ahead." 

Prompto frowned, “You're leaving?”

“I drop you off at the Archaean's open door, and with that, bid you farewell.”

Noctis drove the car forwards past the open gate and followed the path down a dirt road. “Now I understand why you came with us instead.”

Eden nodded in agreement. They continued along the path until they reached an area that the car couldn't pass. "I've met some weirdos..." 

"Well, I hope we never meet that one again," Ignis muttered. 

Gladio frowned, before looking over towards Eden, “I have a feeling we'll see him again.”

Eden nodded, “You'd be right about that.”

Noctis glanced at her through the review mirror, “what do you know?”

The mage sighed, “There's not much I'm allowed to tell. But I'll tell you what I can.”

“What do you mean not allowed?” Ignis inquired.

She frowned, “Like my mother, I know things that haven't happened yet. Only its about nothing personal, just about things that involve the Astrals.”

"And the fate of Eos involves the Astrals," Ignis replied, catching on to where the conversation was headed. 

"Yeah," she agreed, "only they won't directly interfere. They'll help if the situation calls for it, but mainly it's up to us." 

Noctis frowned, “What do you mean the fate of Eos?”

“Remember what you were told about the Starscourge? About the Astral war?” At Noctis' nod, she continued, “the Starscourge is slowly killing the planet. With the daemons that come out at night, the situation only gets worse.”

“So what exactly are we supposed to do about it?”

“Exactly what we've been doing. The Draconian has a plan, and we are the ones to carry out that plan.” She paused and then muttered under her breath, “even though this mess is their fault.”

“So what does this have to do with Ardyn?” the gunner questioned.

“Everything,” she answered, “Everyone has a role to play, everyone has something to do to help or hinder our mission.”

“And we have yet to discover if he will help or hinder us.” Ignis pointed out. 

Once they reached an area where they had to leave the car, they exited the car and took a look around. Noctis spotted a path leading off to the right, “I guess we go this way.” 

“Then we'll find out what the Empire is up to,” Gladio commented as he followed Noctis up the path. Turning a corner that opened up unto a larger path, Ignis noticed the crumbling ruins around them, “these ruins...”

After a few moments of following the path, the area abruptly opened up and there at the edge of the path was a now familiar sight.

“Is that what I think it is?” Prompto questioned shocked.

“Didn't expect to find a royal tomb here,” Ignis remarked as they moved closer to the king and his sword.

Eden moved closer to read the inscription, “A king built a mighty wall and protected the realm. This is his sword.”

“Would be a shame not to grab that power, eh, Highness?” Gladio asked, moving to Edens side.

“Let's grab it and go,” Noctis agreed as he moved closer to the tomb and reached out a hand. Then there was the familiar sight as the sword glowed and was added to Noctis' Armiger. Once the sword was added, the ground started trembling as another earthquake shook the area.

“Here we go again,” Prompto yelled as the tremors made him fall down.

“This one's huge,” Gladio warned, trying to keep his feet.

"Get away! Quickly!" Ignis yelled panicked as the tremors only strengthened. There was an incomprehensible voice that suddenly rang through the area as Titan made his presence known. The earthquake worsened as the ground started to give way, Noctis suddenly lost his footing and fell with the losing rocks and walkway. Eden, who was at his side, was quick to grab a hold of the falling prince. 

"Noct! Eden!" Gladio yelled as the shield slid down the crumbling wall towards the dangling prince. Eden had managed to stop her fall and was holding onto Noctis as she tried to pull him back up. Soon Gladio was there to help her pull the prince to safety. “I gotcha,” he growled, as they pulled him onto stable ground.

Looking towards where Noctis almost went over, they saw the meteor stirring as Titan made his presence known. “Goddamn,” Noctis breathed, “this is the Archaean?”

“Seems we woke the big guy up,” the shield observed.

The Astral spoke in that incomprehensible tone and Noct dropped to his knees. “He's trying to tell me something...but what?”

Suddenly Prompto's voice rang out from above them, “Noct! You okay?”

“Thank heavens your safe!” Ignis called, from where he stood next to Prompto, “is there a way back up?”

Noctis took a look around him before he answered, "No, but there's a path. Gonna see where it leads." 

“You two try to get down,” Gladio called.

“Very well. We'll look for a way. Be careful, now.” Ignis agreed, and with that soon both him and Prompto were out of sight.

“What? We're going where?” Came Prompto's panicked voice as he followed after Ignis.

“Don't rush off on your own,” Gladio called, as he, Noctis, and Eden followed the path ahead of them.

"Don't get left behind," the crown prince called back, as he leads the way. 

"Wiseguy," the shield remarked. 

Noctis paused as fluttering wings came from overhead.

“They're on edge—let's not ruffle their feathers anymore,” Eden mumbled, eyeing the flock. Their path continued forward, every now and then they fought a few stray birds.

“how the hell does it get this hot?” Noctis complained walking past some open flames.

Eden agreed, “Feels like I'm about to combust.” They continued their trek dropping off a few small cliffs and walking down a narrow path.

Gladio frowned as he looked ahead, “no room for error here.”

“Make it quick,” the mage muttered from behind Noctis.

Noctis nodded in agreement, “just want this to be over,” as he followed Gladio stepping carefully along the narrow edge.

Suddenly the earth began to shake again, “Tremors...Hang on!” Gladio called back, as Noctis clutched his head, “Again...of all the times.”

“Let's hurry the hell across,” Eden called, eyeing the area around her. Her gaze snapped to a large rock wall as it suddenly crumbled away. Titan was revealed as a large hand reached out to grab a hold of Noctis.

“Hey! Titan! What's the big idea,” he yelled, as Titan continued to reach from him again and again.

"Save it!" Gladio hollered back, "let's get to the solid ground first!" Noctis tried to urge him faster, but Eden calmed him down. 

“We're almost there,” Eden urged him. The rock they were standing on trembled, as Gladio helped Noctis across a ledge, then he helped Eden across, following soon after. Titan's hand came in close again, his one lone eye locked on Noctis.

"If that's his welcome hate to see how he treats intruders," Gladio mumbled as they continued to stay just out of reach. He reached down and helped both Eden and Noct to their feet, before continuing on. Sliding through a collapsed area, they arrived at an open area, "I'm sick of this endless walking..." the prince complained. 

Gladio getting tired of Noctis' attitude, placed a hand on his shoulder and spun him around, “I'm sick of your whining,” he growled, “Are you a man of royal blood or aren't you?”

Noctis shoved him away saying, “of course I am. I couldn't forget it if I tried. What about it?”

"I ain't saying that you've forgotten, but you gotta know something: You're not the only one who's having a tough time. We're all on edge." the shield paused, glancing over to Eden, before continuing, "We Amicitia are the king's sword shields. Guard the King with our lives—that's the way it's always been. I've embraced my duty. And I take pride in it. 

“When you can't focus, I focus for you. It's my job, so let me do it, alright?” He finished.

Eden moved forwards then, placing a hand on Noctis' arm as she stopped at his side, "Like I've told you before, Gladio's your shield and I'm your blade." When he was looking at her she continued, "You don't have to walk this path on your own. We'll be at your side always, no matter what. It's not just because it's my job, its also because you're my friend."


	9. Dark Clouds Part One

Chapter 9--Dark Clouds  
Part One

Noctis watched as Titan collapsed in front of him, they breathed a sigh of relief. But that relief was short-lived as Titan started to speak. The Archaean's body started to glow as images flashed through Noctis' mind.

“Luna?” He breathed, looking up at the Astral he asked, “you spoke to her?” Suddenly his arm started to burn as Titan glowed brighter. “That's why.”

The area around them became unstable as the Astral started to fade. The ground trembled and lava started to shoot up out of the ground. "Doesn't get much worse than this," Gladio remarked looking around him. 

“Wanna bet,” Eden muttered. Seeing his look, she pointed up to where an Imperial airship hovered. The door to the ship opened to reveal Ardyn.

“Chancellor Izunia?” Ignis called.

“At your service, and more importantly to your aid.” Ardyn called down, and seeing Gladio's look added, “I guarantee your safe passage.”

Ignis frowned, turning to them to say, "dying here is not an option. We have no choice." He looked at both Eden and Noctis as he said that. 

Eden looked to Noctis as the prince met her eyes, “I know.”

 

\- - - Line Break - - - -

 

Several days later found the crown prince and his retinue stranded at Wiz's Chocobo Post. The sky had been dark as a large storm front had moved into the area. They were waiting on a call from Cindy about the location of the Regalia. Eden had called Dino when they arrived, about any news on the Niffs, but the reporter had nothing new to tell them. 

“I still can't believe it, shouldn't the car have turned up by now?” Prompto asked as they stood in front of the caravan. 

Ignis answered by saying, "We should wait until Cindy's done asking around at the other garages before we despair." 

Eden nodded, “I haven't heard anything new from Dino, but he said he'd get a hold of us if he found out anything.”

Gladio frowned, “let's not fool ourselves. The empire has it.”

Eden frowned, “Even though I heard nothing about the Regalia, I did hear news about some Niff bases appearing over Lucis.”

“Right,” Noctis nodded, “That's a problem we'll have to deal with later.”

“So where does that leave us?” Prompto asked.

“Stranded, until we hear news from Hammerhead,” Ignis replied.

Eden sighed, "Guess this means we're walking everywhere, until then," she muttered. Further comments were cut short as Umbra arrived with a message from Lunafreya. But he didn't stay put, instead, he ran off, urging the group to follow him. Eden watched him closely, before following after. She had an idea of who wanted to see them or more likely speak to Noctis. 

Noctis and the others followed shortly after as Umbra led them a ways past the outpost, where he paused by a large tree. Out of the trees came a dark haired woman dressed in black and gold. Her name is Gentiana, and she was a messenger of the Gods. She also just happened to be Eden's mother.

“Mom,” the mage called, as she approached Shiva's human form. The messenger smiled and accepted the hug.

“I am pleased to see you doing so well, my darling daughter,” Gentiana greeted her. She then turned to address Noctis. “Hear me, O King of the Stone. By the Stormsender's blessing will the path to the Stone be opened. The Oracle goes hence in her king's name.”

Blue eyes widened at that, “Luna—where is she now?” Noctis asked.

“The eye of the storm. When the covenant is forged, the Oracle and ring shall await the King at the Walls of Water. Stray not from the path.” Her piece to Noctis said Gentiana turned to Eden next, “I need to speak about your path.”

Eden nodded, before turning to the rest of the group, “I'll see you in a few, there are things we need to talk about.”

Noctis nodded, "We'll wait for you in the caravan." 

Eden waited until they all left, Gladio included, before turning back towards her mother. “What is it?”

Gentiana frowned, "The Mage and the King walk the same path, this you know." At her daughter's nod, she continued, "The fate of the King lies in the Mage's hands. Her strength and loyalty shall deal the final blow upon the Accursed, for she is meant to share the fate of her King." 

Eden frowned, “Share the fate of her King? The Prophecy of the Draconian, right?”

Gentiana nodded, “Correct,” her eyes opened then, revealing darkened hazel orbs. There were emotions in them that Eden couldn't read, but what she did see left her breathless. “Should another path have been opened, I would wish you to walk that one. Not everyone agrees with the Draconian's choice. Your father seeks another way, but He will not change his mind.” 

“It's cause he sees me as an abomination, right?”

Another emotion flashed through Gentiana's eyes then, this time anger. "It's not true. Love in any form is not an abomination, I have learned this myself. Still, he deems it your purpose." 

"What about Gladio? What about his feelings? What about my feelings for him? Doesn't that count for anything!?" Eden questioned her thoughts on how her death would affect the shield. 

“Your bond with him was unexpected, but the Draconian's decree still stands. He cares not for feelings, just the Prophecy,” bitterness was in the messenger's tone this time.

"And he's supposed to be the most supportive of humankind?" 

Gentiana sighed and nodded, “true.”

Eden sighed, "fine. I'll walk this path, no matter where it leads. But I need to know that Gladio will be okay, afterward." 

Gentiana nodded, “Both your father and I will keep an eye on your shield.”

Eden moved then, closing the distance between them to hug her mother, “thank you, for everything,” she whispered. Backing away, she watched her mother disappear and leave the mage standing there with Umbra, once again.

She turned and made her way back towards the caravan, Umbra at her heels. Upon arriving, Noctis made his way towards the dark-furred canine, while Gladio and the rest approached Eden. 

“She's a messenger, spirit faithful to the Oracle,” Ignis explained to a confused Prompto. 

Eden grinned at that comment, “Among other things, yes.”

The gunner blinked, “for real?”

Gladio chuckled, “we're going beyond real now, pal.”

Eden turned towards Noctis, “let me guess, we're going to speak to Ramuh, next?”

Noctis nodded, “Yeah.”

Ignis approached Noctis then saying, “Lady Lunafreya has done well to keep the ring from falling into enemy hands.”

Prompto spoke up next, “all we need to do is hit Altissia.”

Ignis nodded in agreement, “That entails passage aboard a ship. Caem may serve us now as it did them then.”

“The hidden harbor...” Gladio mused, “it just might work. I'll have Iris set it up.”

“For now, we head into the storm,” Eden answered, turning to Noctis for confirmation.

"Yeah," the prince agreed. They made their way over to Wiz and rented the Chocobo's for the journey. They were on the path towards the first rune, conversation flowing easily as they rode the birds. 

“First Titan, now Ramuh. Chasing down deities is hard work,” Gladio remarked.

Prompto agreed, “think how Lady Lunafreya must feel.”

Ignis agreed as well, “if the strain of the rites is as Gentiana suggested, I fear she's far worse than we are.”

After about an hour's run on Chocobo, the friends arrived at the first runestone. Noctis dismounted his Chocobo and approached the glowing stone. Holding out his hand, they watched as the rune glowed purple and flashed lightning. Noctis spoke up once it died down, "I remember....back in Tenebrae with Gentiana," he mused aloud. 

“What is it?” Prompto inquired, noticing his hesitation.

“I heard her—Gentiana,” the prince answered.

“And what did she have to say?” Eden asked.

“That we need to hurry, that people are trying to stop what Luna and I are doing with the Astrals.”

Eden nodded, “best make haste for the last two rune stones then.”

The prince nodded, “Right.” Once more boarding their Chocobo's, the group made their way towards the location of the second rune. A few minutes later Prompto spoke up, “So is Gentiana—ya know, human?”

“Not quite. While not exactly gods, Messenger's are divine entities.” Ignis explained, looking over to Eden for confirmation. The mage noticed his look and nodded, “That's about right.”

Noctis took up the explanation from there, "just like the Oracle speaks to the gods for the people, the Messengers speak to the people of the gods." 

Prompto nodded it made sense, "so she's Lady Lunafreya's partner in the divine." The group continued on their way, with Gladio occasionally checking his phone. 

“The hell? I can't get in touch with her.” He mumbled, once more glancing at the blank screen of his phone.

Eden looked over at him concerned, "Iris?" she asked, the shield nodded before looking towards Noctis, "she gets a hold of you?" 

The crown prince shook his head, “no messages.” He frowned looking up at the sky, “think the weather is interfering with the signal?”

Eden too frowned as she watched the dark sky, "most likely." The group soon arrived at the area that the second runestone was said to be located at. But before they could proceed further, they had to deal with a group of Imperial Troopers. They made short work of the Imperials, before heading into the alcove with the runestone. Noctis paused in his stride as Gentiana's voice once again reached only his ears. Prompto looked over at him concerned, "Noct? You're okay?"

The prince nodded, “yeah. Just another reminder to receive the blessing.”

Eden chuckled, “divine power awaits,” she mused as they started moving forwards again.

Noctis glanced at her from the corner of his eye, “you would know all about that wouldn't you?”

She grinned, "Yep," but didn't elaborate anymore. There were still things she was figuring out about the gifts she received from her mother. One of those gifts was still out of reach, and so far there had been no need for it anyway. But her mother had told her once that it would be available only when she needed it the most. She figured out that if Noctis was in true danger and there was only her between the prince and death, that it would happen then, and not before. And that was okay, she was still human after all. 

Once there Noctis moved to touch the stone, just like the first one the air was alive with magic and lightning flashed and Noctis eyes glowed a bloody red. Soon the magic died out, and Noctis once again waited for Gentiana's voice. Gentiana spoke then, instructing Noctis to make his way towards Fociaugh hollow, where the Stormsender awaited him at the final rune. 

"The last ones in the cave," Noctis instructed looking out across the land. 

Nodding Gladio turned in the direction they were headed next, “Let's get this over with.”

“Finally get to meet with the Stormsender,” Prompto agreed, eager to move on.

Their next destination was about an hour plus away. Glancing up at the sky and taking in the still light sky, despite the continuing storm, Noctis then judged there to be enough time to make it there before full dark. “We should be able to make it there before night falls.”

"Alright," Eden nodded, "let's get moving then." The rest nodded, boarded their Chocobo's and headed out. After about an hours travel in the rain, the group arrived at Fociaugh Hollow, just as a bolt of lightning struck down. The headed for the area lightening struck to find an opening in the rock, "Look over there—bet that's the spot lightening struck," Gladio pointed out. 

Prompto swallowed hard, “and we're supposed to go inside?”

Eden nodded and with Noctis and Gladio at her sides, she strode forward into the opening. “Here we are—Fociaugh Hollow.”

“No telling what's inside,” Ignis cautioned.

Gladio nodded, “stay sharp,” he warned.

Noctis grinned at his shield, "Always." The opening led to a small room with one path; it leads to a sloping curving path. Noctis frowned, "I can't quite tell how deep it runs." 

Eden frowned before moving on ahead a few feet, “Only one way to find out, right?”

They were only a few feet in when a large swarm of bats flew past their heads, startling the group of friends. “I've got a bad feeling about this place,” Prompto muttered. 

“As if danger lurks around every corner,” came Ignis' comment. The large tunnel they were in narrowed down to a small path between the rocks. 

“Should be able to slip through,” Gladio remarked looking at the entrance.

Noctis nodded, "let's find out." The prince approached the path and squeezed between the rocks, once again moving into a larger open area. Once on the other side, Gladio quieted everyone listening to the tunnel ahead. 

“What's wrong?” Came Eden's query.

Gladio shook his head, “I don't know, but I don't like it.”

Ignis nodded his agreement, “Stay alert, everyone.” Ignis moved forwards up the tunnel only to jump back when a group of Imps appeared. The feisty creatures were easy to take care of and soon the group continued on down the tunnel. The crawled through some areas, squeezed though others, all the while taking out the Imps that appeared.

The tunnel dropped down and after taking care of some Thunder Bombs, they followed the new path ahead of them. Suddenly a rough voice rang out through the tunnel, “my baby...”

Eden looked around the area carefully, “What was that?”

Gladio looked over at her, “what's what?”

Eden looked around again, listening carefully, “thought I heard something.”

Noctis turned to her then, “Like what?” 

Eden frowned, “rough sounding, like dark maybe...” she paused in thought, “almost lost...said 'my baby', I think.”

Before any of them could reply Prompto yelled out in a panic. Running over to where his voice came from, Noctis called out to his best friend, “Prompto?!”

Running around the area the arrived at a large open pit with many passages and stalagmites. Upon reaching the edge of a path Gladio called out, "Prompto, are you okay?" 

A panicked voice answered, “No I'm not okay. This place seriously sucks! And why did it have to be snakes?!”

Eden frowned, “Snakes?”

Noctis looked over at her, “something wrong?”

Eden shook her head, “yea, maybe. I think he might be referring to a Naga.” 

Ignis looked at there then, “Naga? Is that a daemon?”

Eden nodded, “ snake-like daemon who happened to be weak to ice and broadswords.”

Gladio and Noctis shared a look, “Might not be too bad of a fight after all,” the shield mused. Noctis grinned showing his agreement.

Ignis nodded, “Then let us find Prompto and take care of this snake.”

Nodding the group followed the paths until they came upon Prompto engaged in a fight with some Imps and Thunder Bombs. Quickly taking care of the group of daemons, the friends then turned towards Prompto to see if he was injured. Noctis approached his best friend first, “You okay, Prompto?”

The gunner nodded, “Yeah, surprisingly.”

Eden looked him over herself, “Managed to avoid most of those baddies, huh?” A nod was her response. She continued then, “Be more careful, okay?”  
With another nod from the gunner, Eden looked to Noctis, “ready to continue on?”

Noctis nodded and they continued down the path. Prompto looked around the area with a frown, “She's around here, I just know it.”

Eden looked over at him, knowing what he was talking about. It wasn't until the group reach a large ledge that she appeared rising out of the shadows. ”There she is! Told you!”

Naga looked among the friends, until she spoke, “My baby...Where's my baby...”

Eden shook her head and answered, "Don't know where or who you're talking about.”

Naga didn't seem to like that answer, as she lunged at Eden who quickly crafted an Ice spell in response. Jumping out of the way and tossing the spell Eden moved to a better position and pulled out her kukris. Gladio and Noctis moved to her sides swords drawn and ready. Ignis pulled out his own daggers and Prompto his guns as they waited for Naga to make the first move. 

She did so once again lunging for one of the friends, either Prompto or Eden. Prompto kept her occupied with his guns, while the rest used their chosen weapons to deal damage. Every now and then Eden and Noctis would toss Ice spells when none of the others were in the range of the magic. Soon their strategy paid off as the defeated serpent disappeared back into the shadows. Her voice fading as she once again tried to call out for her missing 'baby'. 

Noctis looked down the tunnel that awaited them, before turning back to his friends, “Ready to move?”

Prompto answered, “Let's get this place over with!” The rest agreeing with the gunner. Nodding, Noctis turned and headed up the path. It was only a few feet in that they found the last rune stone. Noctis immediately headed towards it and touched the glowing stone. Lightening lit up the cave as a new mark was burned into Noctis' skin. “this is it... the power of the storm.”

Eden grinned, “Guess he's friendlier than the others.” 

Noctis nodded, “Yeah. Now lets head out of this place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I had no internet until today


	10. Dark Clouds Part Two

Chapter 10—Dark Clouds  
Part Two

 

Upon reaching the exit of the cave they first thing Noctis and the others noticed was the lack of rain. Prompto stated the obvious, “Hey, it stopped raining.”

Gladio smirked, "Guess Ramuh finally got sick of showers." A sudden rumbling noise caught the groups attention as looking up they saw a large flying craft move overhead, "Up there—its huge," Gladio called out. 

Prompto agreed, "Way bigger than the last one we saw." They watched the large aircraft disappear through the trees, their thoughts though were interrupted by the ringing of Noctis' phone. 

“Yeah,” he answered, swiping they answering button.

“Hey Highness, about your car...” Cindy's hesitant voice came over through the other line. “Well, I found her, but she's at a base.”

Noctis groaned in annoyance at that, “Ugh...”

"Now I can handle garage folk no problem, but sweet-talking the empire? That'll take some doing." 

Noctis reassured her, “Don't worry about. We'll figure it out.”

“You sure about that?”

“Yeah. Thanks for the heads up. Later,” with that, he hung up the phone and turned towards the others. “The Regalia's at an Imperial base.”

Eden frowned, “Guess that just leaves one question:”

Ignis finished her thought, “When do we retrieve her?”

“I'd say 'now',” the prince answered.

“I think that ship was meant to arrive far earlier,” Ignis mused aloud.

Gladio turned to him, "The storm must have held it up." 

Ignis nodded in agreement, "There's a chance they might want to transport the Regalia back to Niflheim." 

Eden nodded, “We oughta thank Ramuh for buying us some time.” She turned towards Noctis then. “We need to get a look at that base, then we can find a way to get the Regalia back.”

The prince nodded, “Yeah, let's make our way there then.”

They made their way towards the fortress stopping at the entrance to have a look. Eden stopped her Chocobo next to Noctis and remarked, “Best to use the cover of nightfall to our advantage.”

Ignis agreed, "Infiltration would be our best option. In and out before the sun rises without letting our enemy know we were there." 

Noctis nodded, “Best make camp and plan out our moves there.”

The rest agreed and made their way towards the nearest haven. Once their the retinue devised a strategy to infiltrate the base and moved to begin the operation once night fell. The mission was easy with Noctis being able to take out the few sentries with a warp-kill. But once they spotted the Regalia, things changed. On their way towards the car, Ignis took note of a magitek generator but the Regalia took precedence over the generator.

It wasn't until they were within an arms reach of the Regalia that one of the Magitek Armor activated. "We need to clear away for the Regalia," Ignis instructed. 

Eden grinned, "On it!" She crafted and Ice spell and tossed it at the gathering troops. The Blizzara spell whipped through the area freezing the troops solid and leaving only the Armor left. “We need to take out that generator, Ignis,” Eden called. 

The advisor nodded, "Noct, focus your attacks there, we'll handle whatever gets in your way." 

The prince nodded and made his way towards the large machine. The others followed taking out any troopers and Armor that appeared. Noctis used his broadsword in the generator while Gladio and the others focused their attacks on the large Armor that had been waiting for them. All of a sudden the sky darkened and Eden turned to find Noctis holding his head as Ramuh made his appearance. The astral picked the prince up in his hand, before raising his staff up high. Suddenly a massive bolt of lightning left the staff and struck the ground they stood on striking all of the Imperial troopers and Armor in sight. 

Once the area was clear again, nothing was standing. Noctis and his retinue were left in awe of the true power of the Six. Shaking off his stupor Noctis turned to his friends, “let's get the Regalia and head out.”

The friends bantered on their way back towards the car, but upon reaching it the sound of footsteps made them turn around, and they're heading towards them with Ravus Nox Floret, Lunafreya's older brother. 

“Long has it been, Noctis,” the high commander said striding towards them with purposeful steps. His mismatched eyes briefly met Edens before that cold gaze returned to the prince. 

“Ravus,” Noctis greeted as his retinue moved to stand around him.

“You received the Storms blessing,” Ravus remarked, scanning Noctis' form. “And yet, you know nothing of the consequences,” his anger was apparent when he raised the tip of his sword and held it to the stunned prince's throat.

"Watch it," Gladio growled, moving forward, the blade was quick to follow, moving towards his throat as Ravus turned his attention to the shield. Eden moved to intercept, but Ravus raised a hand, "Be still. All of you." 

Ravus turned his attention again on Noctis, “heir to a crown befitting no other,” he muttered raising his armored arm, “Witness his splendor and glory. All hail the Chosen King.” 

Noctis' temper started to get the best of him as he remarked, “Awful high and mighty for and Imperial rat, serving the enemy to hunt down Luna!”

Ravus lost his temper at that grabbing Noctis around the throat and tossing him back. “I do not serve! I command!”

Gladio moved then, shoving the sword aside to get in between the two once more. 

Ravus moved his attention to him then, "The king's sworn shield," he mocked. 

Gladio growled at that, “You better believe it.”

Ravus smirked, “A weak shield protects naught.” He raised his blade and brought it down to strike Gladio. But Gladio raised his broadsword in response, blocking the blow. The shield grunted with effort as Ravus' strength drove him to his knees. Eden moved closer then, placing herself close to Gladio and in front of Noctis. Ravus turned her attention towards her, withdrawing his blade. “So this is the path you would walk?”

The mage nodded, “This has always been my path.”

Something flickered in his mismatched eyes that Eden couldn't catch, but before he could comment another voice interrupted, “I'd say that's far enough.”

Everyone's eyes move towards Ardyn as he leisurely walked forwards. He smirked, "A hand highness? I'm here to help." 

Ignis spoke up then as Eden moved closer to the downed shield. “And how is that?”

Ardyn's smirk widened, "By taking the army away." He gestured towards Ravus, who had turned away at his approach, "When next we meet it will be across the seas. I just so happens we have a business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don't we?" Ravus didn't answer, just looked at him. "Fare thee well, Your Majesty, and safe travels." And with that Ardyn left, taking a sullen Ravus with him. 

Prompto's voice broke the silence that had fallen over the group, “You guys know that guy?”

Eden was the one who answered, “Ravus Nox Floret, first son of Tenebrae and Lady Lunafreya's older brother.” 

Gladio turned towards her in question, “So how'd you meet him?”

“Went to Tenebrae a few times with my father to visit my mother and their mother,” she answered. “We've talked a few times on my visits, but I spent most of my time with my mom. And this was before the empire attacked.”

 

Upon leaving the now empty base, the group headed for Lestallum to meet up with Iris. A radio broadcast of the news let them know that the blockades were brought down and all roads were now open. 

Making their way to Lestallum was easy though the trip was long. Once there the group headed for the Leville to find both Iris and Cor waiting for them.

“Marshal,” Noctis greeted, “wasn't expecting to meet you here.”

Cor nodded, “There's been a change of plans. I sent Dustin, Jared, Talcott, and Monica ahead to Cape Caem.” Noctis nodded, then Cor turned to his daughter. “I want you to travel with me for a while. There are some things we need to take care of.” Eden nodded in agreement. “Turning once again to Noctis, “we'll meet you in Caem when we are done. Let me know if something comes up.”

“Sure thing,” Noctis nodded and then turned towards the mage, “I guess we'll see you when you get to Cape Caem.”

"Yeah," she agreed, "Take care." Noctis nodded and Eden turned her attention towards Gladio. "See you soon.”

Gladio nodded, pulling her into a quick embrace before letting her go to where her father was waiting for her. “See you soon.”


	11. A Way Forward

Chapter 11—A Way Forward

 

Noctis stood out on the balcony of the Leville lost in thought. Eden and Cor had left earlier that morning. Jared, Talcott, and Iris were still in the hotel but after a conversation with Gladio, it was decided that Iris was going to travel with Noctis and the others for the trip to Cape Caem. 

Ignis approached him, “Shall we head out then?”

Gladio also approached, “Don't want to keep Cid and Cindy waiting. They're working on the boat as we speak.” 

Ignis nodded, “We ought to thank them.”

Noctis nodded, "we can thank everyone, once we get there." With that, the prince and his retinue headed out of the hotel and made their way towards the Coernix Station where Iris was waiting. Upon arriving there Iris greeted them, "Filled her up for ya." 

Gladio grinned at his sister in gratitude, “thanks.”

Iris grinned back, "let's get this show on the road." Everyone climbed into the Regalia; Noctis, Iris, and Gladio in the back. They two were used to the cramped space due to having Eden usually riding with them. Conversation flowed easily as they buckled in for the long drive. Bantering about Noctis' and Prompto's driving skills, the area around them, what's happening once they reach their destination; Iris even brought up Cor's and Eden's trip, wondering what the duo could be doing about now. 

After about an hour of driving, Prompto caught sight of something, “Uh...got some bad news guys.”

Gladio rolled his eyes in annoyance, “oh, great. Another flying fortress.”

“Let's pull over and have a look,” Ignis suggested. They all agreed and Ignis pulled over towards the motel in Old Lestallum. They climbed out of the car and with Iris remaining in Old Lestallum, the rest of them set out to scout the nearby base. The last thing they needed was more Imperial trouble as they headed to Caem.

Upon reaching a lookout tower, Ignis devised a plan. Gladio and Prompto will make a diversion, while Noctis and Ignis sought out the base commander and questioned him. Once night has fallen Noctis and Ignis made their way into the base and found their target. 

“That's our target, we'll follow him until we have a moment to grab him,” Ignis instructed, “Stay out of sight.”

Noctis nodded and sticking to the shadows they trailed their target. Noctis used his warp ability to his advantage crossing from catwalk to catwalk as he stayed out of sight. After a while, his opportunity came and warping, Noctis quickly subdued the commander. 

Ignis caught up with him just as a large explosion ripped through the base. "Sounds like the others, why don't you meet up with them and I'll escort the commander off base?" 

"Guess it's time to let loose," Noctis muttered with a grin as he headed towards the Magitek Generator. Taking out some troops as he moved, Noctis soon regrouped with Gladio and Prompto. A noise distracted him as an Armour made its presence known. The three were quick to take it down and moved to disarm the generator next. Once the area was secured, Noctis spotted Ignis making his way towards them, but the adviser had a disgruntled expression on his face, "glad to see you lot were successful."

Noctis frowned, "does that mean you weren't?" 

Ignis nodded, "I placed our captive into Hunter's custody, but I've just been informed he's fled. He lives to die another day." With that said, the group quickly made for the exit, only for Noctis to abruptly stop as a shadow quickly made its way towards him. Noct quickly brought out his sword to block the attack, as the shadow revealed itself to be a woman dressed in black armor. She made to attack again and once again Noctis blocked the attack, he could see her smirk behind the spiky face gear she wore, "Hey, pretty boy," she greeted, backing off and bringing her spear around into a fighting position, "let's see what you can do." 

She attacked then, moving swiftly as the others moved into defensive positions around the prince. Noctis warped in, but the dragoon used her spear to vault over the attack and into the air. Noctis frowned keeping an eye on her as Gladio stopped at his side. Looking over to his shield he commented dryly, “It like sparring with Eden. She's so agile and fast.”

The shield nodded, “Yeah, except Eden isn't out to kill you when you spar.”

Nodding Noctis turned his attention back to the fight, just in time to parry a blow from the dragoon's spear. They exchanged blows, occasionally taking out the troopers that showed up until the dragoon jumped on top of a nearby building. "Awe, is it that time already?" 

Noctis frowned, confused, “What time?”

She smirked, “quitin' time. This girl doesn't work after hours. I could but there wouldn't be a single gil in it for me. We should play again sometime, pretty boy.” And with that she vanished, jumping off the building.

Noctis watched her leave, “Who the hell was she?”

Gladio turned to him then, “We shouldn't keep Iris waiting.”

Noctis nodded, putting the encounter with the unknown dragoon out of his mind. They quickly made their way out and the base and back towards Old Lestallum. 

Iris greeted them with a grin, “You're back! Did you kick their asses?”

Noctis grinned, “oh, yeah.”

Gladio nodded in agreement, “all in a days work.” They made their way towards the hotel to wash up and call it a night, they planned on continuing the drive to Caem first thing in the morning.

Morning dawned bright and warm as Noctis and the others made their way towards the car. Noctis looked over to Gladio as Ignis pulled out to the parking spot, “hey, heard from Eden?”

Gladio nodded, “yeah, got a call from her early this morning. Sounds like the Marshal is keeping her busy with magic training. They also managed to locate a couple more of the royal tombs, as well.” Gladio frowned then, “though one of them seems to be missing.”

Noctis frowned, “What do you mean missing?”

Gladio shook his head, “She said the tomb was empty. Thinks daemons managed to get to it first and hide it somewhere.”

Ignis spoke up then, “do they have an idea of where it might be?”

Gladio nodded, “Cor thinks it might be located inside Costlemark Tower.”

Prompto frowned, “Costlemark Tower? What's that?”

Ignis frowned, before explaining, "An underground labyrinth dating back before the War of the Astrals." 

Prompto's frown deepened, “and there's a royal arm inside? That means we have to go and get it, right?”

Noctis nodded, “yeah, eventually. But the dungeon is dangerous, too dangerous for us at the moment, we'll have to go there later.”

Ignis nodded in agreement, “We'll have to take it on before we leave for Altissia.”

Noctis nodded, “Once we meet up with Eden again, we'll look for the rest of the arms.” Silence descended upon the group as the drive to the coast continued. It was broken as Gladio commented on the recent battle with the dragoon. “I could have gone another round.”

While conversation moved from the battle to the upcoming boat ride and what to expect upon reaching Cape Caem, Noctis thought about the rest of the royal arms and on Eden's trip with her father.

They haven't been separated from her for this long before, even though Gladio seemed to be doing okay. The talk this morning with her must have helped him deal with the separation. The bond between them usually wouldn't allow for such a long period of no contact, but the phone calls may be enough till his shield and mage were reunited.

The drive continued in silence until Prompto spotted a rough road off to the side. "is it me or is this place begging to be explored?" 

Noctis nodded in agreement, “Never been one to turn down an invitation.”

Ignis looked thoughtful, “if what they say about the Malmalam Thicket is true....”

Gladio finished his train of thought, “Then we might just find what we're looking for here.”

Upon everyone's agreement, Ignis turned off the main road and onto the dirt road leading deeper into the surrounding woods. Pulling off the road into a parking spot by the river they group spotted a bridge ahead.

Using the Chocobo whistle, much to Iris' delight, Noctis called the birds to take them across the bridge and up the waiting path. Taking care to avoid the beasts by the water, they instead headed up the hill and deeper into the surrounding woods. Continuing up the path the group came across a small dirt trail off the main path. The trail ended up leading them to a little shack with an old woman selling home remedies.

After stalking up on potions and other useful items, Noctis and the others headed for the deepest part of the Thicket. “Be on your guard, we don't know what creatures lurk about,” Ignis advised.

Nodding the group moved forwards, only for Iris to call out in shock as one of the plants took a swing at her. Gladio was there a few moments later to take down the plant, but the damage was done as Iris took a swing at her brother, her expression fearful.

Gladio ducked out of the way and immediately put his sword away, holding up his now empty hands. “Hey, now...”

"What's wrong?" Noctis called, making his way over. Upon seeing the look on Iris' face and Gladio's raised arms, Noctis immediately reached for a jar of smelling salts. Carefully handing the jar over to his shield, Gladio took it and made his way slowly closer to his confused sister. When he was close enough he wrapped an arm around her and put the jar under her nose. 

Iris' eyes fluttered as she slowly came out of her confusion. “w-what happened?”

“The toxins from the Mandrake must have got to you,” Noctis explained as Gladio looked her over, carefully.

Iris shook her head, "it looked like a purple flower until it moved and attacked me.”

“Camouflage,” Ignis explained, “its means of defense and surprise attacks. We'll have to tread a lot more carefully, watch where you step,” he cautioned.  
Nodding the group carefully made there way deeper into the foggy forest. Noctis paused as he spotted a small alcove with mushrooms. "Ignis!" he called.

Ignis made his way over and spotted the mushrooms, “that's it!”

Gladio grinned, “What's up Iggy?”

Ignis smirked, “I've come up with a new recipe.”

“I could taste test for ya,” Gladio offered, as Ignis grabbed a handful of the Malmashrooms and stored them away for later. Noctis shook his head, expression bemused, before he continued up the trail. Never a dull moment, he thought.

Though he paused as he caught the sound of running water, Prompto too heard it as he questioned, “is that a brook I hear babbling?”

Gladio frowned, “Sounds like a regular river to me.”

Noctis grinned, “Think I have time to cast a line?”

Prompto shook his head, “sorry, bud. Need you to reel yourself in this time.”

They made a quick work of the Wasps and Crabs, before spotting the welcome sight of a haven. 

“Hey, I know those runes,” the gunman chirped.

Gladio grinned, “It a sign. Let's set up camp.”

Noctis shook his head amused, “you a fortune-teller now?”

Ignis spoke up then, “we could rest up or move on. Your choice, Noct.”

Noctis paused to take in the stock of the suns position, “Might as well rest up, the sun's looking pretty low." 

Ignis nodded, “I'll start with supper.” 

Iris chimed in then, "Oh, let me help." Ignis nodded thankful for the help and went to work setting up his cooking supplies; while Noctis, Prompto, and Gladio set up the tents and chairs. 

After a dinner consisting of a stew with the newly gathered mushrooms, the boys played on their phones, Prompto showing Iris the game.

 

The next morning dawned foggy and cold as the group continued on through the Thicket towards the inner sanctum. Crossing the river, with both Noctis and Prompto complaining about the cold water, and up a small waterfall, to some very dense trees opening up to reveal the Royal Tomb and a sleeping beast in front of it. Prompto gaped at the size of it, from head to toe it was covered in spikes, “what the heck is that?”

“A Bandersnatch, I think,” Ignis answered. “Though no one's been this close to it before now.”

Prompto nodded, “I can see why.”

Noctis looked grim as he studied the beast, “As long as we're careful, we should be able to take it down.”

Ignis nodded, "Keep an eye on that tail, don't want it hitting you and knocking you off a cliff." 

Nodding, they split off and carefully surrounding the beast as it moved to attack, Jumping over the tail Noctis grabbed a pole-arm from his Armiger and struck the beast in its side, causing the Bandersnatch to stagger. Prompto moved in from the other side using the machinery that Noctis had found earlier to do some heavy damage. While Ignis and Gladio battered at with their chosen weapons. Iris stayed out of reach keeping a close eye on the boys and distracting the creature when one of them looked to be in danger. Little by little they damaged the creature until with one final blow, it collapsed dead at last. Ignis and Iris moved among the group after the battle tending to the various wounds they managed to acquire before Noctis moved to acquire the Royal Arm. The weapon inside turned out to be a scepter. Noctis moved towards the arm and read the inscription on the tomb, "A king ruled the realm according to divine law and worked hand in hand with the Oracle. This was his staff. It smites foes with a blade of light.” 

Reaching out Noctis called the arm two him and in a flash of blue, it joined the rest of his arsenal. Once it was acquired, they made their way back towards the car and headed for the main road to continue on their way towards Cape Caem. They occasionally made pit stops allowing them to stretch their legs and Ignis to take a break from driving. Their final pit stop was at a haven and fishing spot, where they spent the night after Noctis caught them a Dark Allural Sea Bass to have for dinner. 

The next morning dawned bright and warm as they drove the last half an hour to their destination. The first thing they noticed up reaching the Cape was the lighthouse atop the hill.

“Whoa, that's a pretty impressive lighthouse,” Gladio commented, admiringly.

Prompto agreed, “What say we head on up?”

“Ought to be a nice view, if a bit blustery,” was Ignis' opinion. A little further up the hill was Cindy, who had been waiting for their arrival.

"Knew it was Y'all. Recognized the purr of that engine anywhere," she greeted. 

Prompto grinned and said, “whew, you know your stuff.”

Iris walked closer to Cindy, commenting as she moved, “Thanks for the ride. It was fun.”

They parted ways and headed up towards a nearby house where a familiar form waited on the front porch. Gladio was the first to spot her and immediately headed in that direction, calling out as he walked, “Eden.”

Eden grinned and waved at them, "hey, long time no see." Her voice brought out the rest of the house's occupants as Cor and Talcott came to greet them. She moved off the porch and walked straight into her boyfriend's arms. Cindy approached then, after telling Ignis and the others about the parts that they needed to acquire to finish the repairs on the boat. 

"Trouble is we're having trouble findin' a certain somethin' by the name of 'Mythril'. Apparently the stuff hard to come by in these parts, according to the little fella from the city." 

Prompto blinked in shock, “Talcott?”

Cindy nodded with a grin, "you betcha'. Sharp as a tack that one, Probably tell ya more about the stuff that I could." 

Talcott grinned as they approached the house, "I was reading my grandpa's journals with him and there are some ruins by a lake that's said to have Mythril inside." 

Iris spoke up then, “I'm pretty sure you're talking about the Vesperpool.”

Eden frowned, “That's gonna be a tricky one.”

Noctis frowned and looked at the Glaive, “how come?” 

"Rumor has it that you can only enter the ruins at night, just like Costlemark Tower. And the road there is under Imperial lockdown, you gotta be prepared for anything." 

Gladio was the one that answered, “Yeah, just give us a second.”

Cor approached the group then, “Seems like both Gladio and Eden will be going with me for a while. Think you can handle this without them for a bit?”

Noctis looked at his three remaining companions before answering, “Yeah, we'll be able to handle it. You three do what you need to.”

“Alright,” Gladio nodded, “We'll be meeting up again sooner than you think.”

Nodding, the group once again split up getting ready to go their separate ways for a while.


	12. Tempering Grounds Part One: Meeting the Blademaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is two parts and adds a lot of elements for a spin-off in part two. So as a treat, I'll post both part one and part two together. Beware of Episode Gladio Spoilers ahead.

A/N: Episode Gladio Spoilers Ahead.

Chapter 12 – Tempering Grounds  
Part one: Meeting the Blademaster

 

Gladio and the others were seated around the campfire after enjoying a meal. “my compliments to the chef,” the shield said, toasting his cup in Ignis' direction.

Ignis nodded, “My pleasure. Did you enjoy your time with the Marshal?” he added looking towards both Gladio and Eden. 

Eden grinned and nodded, as did Gladio, but neither answered verbally.

Prompto's voice cut in then, "so, uh, what's that thing on your face?" 

Gladio pointed to the scar and asked, “this?”

Noctis nodded, even though his eyes never left his phone screen, “yeah. X marks the spot.”

Gladio laughed, “just a scratch. The other guy got off a lot worse.”

Eden's voice piped in then, “It was a great fight. Gladio sure showed him that there was more to meets the eye where the big guy was concerned.”

“What do you mean?” Ignis inquired. “who was this other guy?”

Eden answered, “His name is Gilgamesh, and he was the shield of the Founder King.”

Gladio nodded and took up the story from there, “Yeah. Though he was better known as the Blademaster...”

 

x-x-x-x-x-DOI-SOL-x-x-x-x-x-x

 

Gladio drops to the ground after the last beast falls, taking a breather before returning to training. But before he could rise to his feet his phone rings. He answers, recognizing the voice on the other end as Cor. 

“Gladio?”

He answers, “Yeah, who do you think it is? Eden get a hold of you?”

“Yeah, she's here with me now. I'm at the Crows Nest. Are you mentally prepared for what you are about to do?”

Gladio didn't hesitate in his answer, “Of course. I'll be right over.”

 

A few moments later saw Gladio walking into the Crows Nest and spying both Eden and her father seated at the counter. He immediately headed in their direction and took a seat next to his girlfriend. 

"Allow me to ask you once more: are you sure you're ready to take on the Blademaster?" Cor asked once Gladio was seated. 

Gladio frowned, “I said I was.”

Eden spoke up then, “Gilgamesh will test your merit and mettle. You need to make sure your prepared or he will not let you leave the Tempering Grounds alive,” she warned.

"It's been thirty years since we uncovered those caves. We've sent in countless expeditions and all of the efforts have alluded us no rewards....and no survivors."

“Except for you,” the shield pointed out, “you undertook that trial and made it back alive.”

"Barely," he replied, before standing up, "let's move." With that Cor left the diner, Gladio, and Eden not far behind him.

Sometime around sunset found the three traveling through Taelpar Crag to the Tempering Grounds. They stopped at the entrance, to take a moment to prepare for what was about to happen.

Gladio took a breath, before moving forwards, Eden and Cor right behind him, "I've got this." 

The group of three headed deeper into the caverns, passing through the crumbling columns that made up the ruins, before stopping a few meters in. Gladio paused in shock as the pile of bones ahead of him suddenly pulled itself back together. "They're alive?" 

Eden moved forwards then, kukris flashing past as the blocked a strike from the incoming dead soldiers, “Not for long,” she called. The other two quickly followed her example and went after the other undead warriors.

"Who are you?" The shield called as he battled the undead warriors. Suddenly a disembodied voice rang throughout the battle answering his question, "One of many who haunts these grounds; following our leader in death as in life. Naught but our souls remain; clinging to the vestiges of our past." 

Gladio frowned, “Why?”

“To test those determined to become the King's Shield and prepare them to inherit the power they pursue.”

Cor took up the explanation then, “The Blademaster's men have sworn their loyalty both before and beyond the grave, scaring off all the unworthy.”

Gladio smirked then, “Then they better prepare for disappointment. I don't scare easy.” Before determinedly moving forwards, his girlfriend and her father right behind him.

Eden smirked at her father, “did you expect anything less?”

Cor shook his head in response and just kept walking. Eden's grinned widened as she followed after them. Already anticipating the fights to come, this wasn't going to be an easy task, but she knew Gladio was up for the challenge.

They headed through the ruins, battling the undead warriors as they went. They were headed for the deepest part of the ruins, that's where Gladio would begin the Trial of Gilgamesh. They headed further up the trail until they were stopped by a waterfall. Gladio turned towards Cor, “Now what?”

Eden grinned as she passed both men, answering as she walked, “This,” she called, before sitting down and pushing off the ground. Gladio watched as the current carried her down the hill before he and Cor followed after. Upon reaching the bottom, the water started to bubble before a large snake made its appearance. Eden looked over towards them, as she pulled out her katana, her father mimicking her actions. “Ready?” the mage called, just as the snake lunged in their direction.

 

Gladio watched the remains of the snake disappear into the shadows before he noticed that Cor and Eden were no longer with him. He quickly looked around him as a dense fog began to fill the area. A blue glow caught the shields attention and a one-armed man formed right in front of him. The Figure of Gilgamesh walked slowly forwards, "You've come to prove yourself worthy of my mantle?" 

Gladio straightened up and answered. “I do. I am here to undertake the Trial of Gilgamesh.”

“And what is it that you hope to glean?”

Gladio clenched a fist as his determined amber eyes met the undistinguished yellow in front of him, “power, and you're going to give it to me.”

Gilgamesh raised his arm, his katana disappearing, only to reappear in a striking position, “Is that so?” He moved forwards then and Gladio was quick to block the oncoming attack. They exchanged blow for blow as Gilgamesh testing Gladio's strength and commitment.

Finally, after a long fight, the Blademaster pulled back and dealt a heavy blow that Gladio was hard pressed to block, "Brute force alone does little to impress. Only he who possesses both muscle and mettle of equal caliber deserves the honor of fighting beside the Chosen King as his sworn Shield." 

Gladio grunted with effort as he continued to hold back the Blademaster's blade, “You saying I don't?”

Gilgamesh didn't answer right away as he added more force behind his strike, finally knocking Gladio off his feet. “A great evil threatens the people of your world. It is but the King of Kings and his Shield who can safeguard their lives. All those unworthy or unwilling to rise to the task meet their end here, by my blade.” 

Gladio pushed himself to his feet as he answered, “I ain't meeting mine anytime soon. This 'trial' hasn't even begun.”

"If you do not fear death, then go forth with reckless abandon and prove your worth." Gilgamesh withdrew his sword and faded away, his piece said. The area lit up then as the fog faded away, and Cor and Eden's forms were soon visible. 

Eden moved forwards first, her eyes on Gladio as her father spoke up, “Let the trials begin.”

Gladio nodded, but Eden had a few words to say before they headed out. "As you face challenge after challenge remembers this: Stay true to your belief in Noctis.” Gladio looked over at her at that, as she continued, “A shield is to stand by their chosen King's side no matter the choice he makes.”

Gladio nodded, “you don't have to worry about that. Nothing will make me leave his side.”

Eden nodded back, “then let's get this trial started.”

 

A/N: Short I know, but I made this one shorter so that I could put all three parts of the Trial of Gilgamesh in the next chapter. Besides this is the perfect place for a cliffhanger.


	13. Tempering Grounds Part Two: Trial of Gilgamesh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are the promised part two.

Chapter 13 –Tempering Grounds  
Part two: Trial of Gilgamesh

 

The trio continued moving through the ruins in the direction of the first Sanctum. Until they spotted the remains of a fire pit. "Time to take a load off," Gladio remarked moving forwards in order to light a fire. Once the fire was lit, cups of instant noodles were passed around as the three talked about Cor's time undertaking the trial. 

“The Blademaster isn't here to train you he's here to test you. He won't go easy on you just because you joined the Crownsguard.”

“So what; the weak aren't worthy of serving as Shield?”

Cor shook his head, “in his eyes, the weak aren't worthy of living. All of them are fools, punished for aspiring beyond their station. I was a fool back then too and I was punished.”

Eden frowned, "Though you must have done something too impressive him since he let you live? He must have seen you worthy of living, if not worthy to be a Shield." 

Cor shrugged, before looking away. "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't." The campsite fell quiet after that, as the trio rested up so they could continue on. 

 

A few hours later found the trio making their way even deeper into the Tempering Grounds. “Keep your eyes and ears open,” Cor cautioned as they continued moving.

Both Gladio and Eden nodded, “Done and done.”

They moved forwards, battling the enemies that met them as a new voice drifted out to them, “Your skill is impressive. You may have the strength to defeat the darkness, but do you have the spirit to survive the trials?”

After defeating the next horde of enemies, they reached a blocked off area. It seemed that the only way to move forward was to remove the black katana that stood nestled in the stones. "What's this?" Gladio asked moving closer to the katana. 

"A trial chamber. You have to complete this next part on your own. We'll wait for you on the other side," Cor answered as he gestured to Eden and himself. 

Eden nodded, “Good luck.”

Gladio nodded back as he reached out and touched the glowing blade. The sealed chamber opened and Gladio disappeared into the waiting chamber.

Once the chamber was once again sealed, Eden turned towards her father. “He'll make it through the trial.”

“I'm sure he will,” Cor answered. “But you never told me why you insisted on coming with us?”

Eden frowned, thinking over her answer as they moved past the sealed chamber on towards the other side. “I've been thinking about my encounters with the Chancellor. Something else happened two thousand years ago, besides the Astrals betraying him.”

Cor turned to face her at that, frowning as he asked, “What do you mean?”

“We talked a bit in Lestallum, before traveling to the Disc of Cauthess. And again when he insisted I ride with him towards the blockade. I had asked him if vengeance was really the only thing driving him.”

Cor's frown deepened, as he listened to her talk, “and what did he say?”

“That I wouldn't understand.” Eden paused to think, not noticing the look in her father's light blue eyes. “I tried to get him to talk more about it later, but he wouldn't say. Then I remembered Gilgamesh. He was the founder King's Shield. Before Ardyn was betrayed, Gilgamesh was his Shield.”

Cor understood her thoughts then, “and you wanted to speak to the Blademaster about what happened, two thousand years ago?”

Eden nodded, “yes, it's something that I feel like I need to do.” She frowned, “I can't explain why it's so important, but I need to know why he's doing all of this.”

“Though I can't understand your reasoning,” Cor began, “I do trust you. So if this is something that you really need to do, then I'll be here to make sure you get that conversation.”

Eden smiled as she moved to hug her father. “Thanks, dad.”

Cor returned the hug with a nod, as they father-daughter duo sat down to wait for Gladiolus to return.

 

A voice rang through the area as Gladio walked out of the now open trail chamber. “Stand tall, for the Shield of the King must kneel in subjugation before no man.”

Gladio smirked in response, “Thanks for the advice.”

Cor smirked at the sight of him, “well you made it out alive. Your first trial may have ended, but many more await you on your road to an audience with the Blademaster. Prepare yourself.” With that said, Cor moved forwards leading them in the direction of the second trial chamber.

The trio used the available campsites to their advantage, resting up after the battles, before continuing on their way. All along being accompanied by the voices of the dead. The path of the Trials took them higher in the ruins, with even more creatures showing up to test their strength.

“Another chamber,” Gladio remarked moving towards the sword. 

Cor nodded, “and another chance for the warriors to impart their wisdom. It won't come easy though, you'll have to earn it.”

Eden gave him a confident grin, “we'll be waiting just like last time.”

Gladio nodded as he removed the sword sealing the entrance to the chamber. 

Once Gladio was out of sight, Cor turned his attention towards his daughter, remembering their earlier conversation. “What exactly did you mean when you said this was something you 'felt' you had to do?”

Eden looked over at her father, “like mom. There are things she knows about what is yet to come, and there are things I know as well. This is one of those things, I need to know what is driving him.”

Before Cor could answer another voice spoke first. “What exactly is it that you need to know?”

The two turned to see the glowing outline of a man with a katana in his hand. Eden took one long look at him, before speaking, “You must be the Blademaster, no?”

Gilgamesh turned away from studying Cor to look at Eden, “you are not here to undertake my Trial?” 

Even though it was phrased as a question, it was clearly a statement. But Eden answered anyway, “no. I'm a Kingsglaive Mage, not a Shield. But there is something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it?”

“Ardyn, before he became the Accursed.” She started, “I know you were the Shield of the Founder King. But what I want to know is; that there must be more driving him then vengeance. At least just vengeance against the Astrals.”

“You wish to know the catalyst behind his choice to give in?”

Eden nodded, “yes.”

Gilgamesh gave her a discernible look, before he answered, "Two thousand years ago the Crystal and Astrals chose to bestow the gifts of a healer on one man, that man was called Ardyn Lucis Caelum," he started. "He traveled the lands healing the people of the Starscourge. Bear in mind, he healed them differently than the Oracles now. He healed them by absorbing the Scourge into himself, unknowingly tainting his soul as he did so. But when the time came to heal the land and people for good and join the Astrals in immortality as promised, the Astrals deemed him unclean. Upon hearing the Astrals verdict of his soul, his brother and people turned on him, calling him a Daemon. 

“Yet he continued on trying to help a people who no longer saw him as human. Even after he was rejected by the crystal and his brother chosen as King, he still didn't give into the daemons whispers. For there was one soul, who still believed him worthy.”

Eden blinked, “He still had his salvation, then.” She frowned then, “but why did he give in, if he had a reason not too?”

Gilgamesh shook his head, “he was betrayed, yet again by the ones he trusted.” Gilgamesh paused, before continuing, “He had a mage, gifted as no other in elemental magic. Their bond was strong, unlike any other they had seen before. But one was jealous of their connection, he couldn't see what it was that kept her by his side. When he confronted her and she denied him, he had her killed in front of Ardyn. Upon seeing her blood coat the floor, Ardyn lost his reason and gave into the whispers of the darkness inside him.”

Eden's widened at that, “What was there in holding on when his salvation was now out of reach?” She thought on his words before their true meaning hit, “They were soulmates!” She exclaimed, her shock overcoming her.

Gilgamesh nodded, “the first ever pair of true soulmates.”

Cor shook his head in response to the information, “No wonder he seeks vengeance...” Whatever else anyone was about to say was interrupted by the seal on the chamber releasing and Gladio walking into sight. When Cor and Eden looked back, Gilgamesh had already disappeared.

As they began to make their way towards the third trial chamber, the voice spoke again, “Look ahead, for the Shield of the King must safeguard our future.”

Gladio answered, voice full of confidence, "leave it to me." They soon ran into a horde of undead warriors, but by know, they stood no chance against the trio of warriors. After they were defeated Gladio turned to his girlfriend and her father, asking, "so what have you two been doing while I handle these trials?" 

Cor looked towards his daughter, leaving the choice to tell him about their conversation up to her. Eden made the decision and answered, “we talked. Mostly about the mess with the Chancellor.”

Gladio frowned at that, “What do you mean?”

Cor answered this time, “She wanted to know what was driving him and thought that asking the Blademaster would provide some answers.”

Gladio turned his attention back towards Eden, “and have you spoken with him yet? And why do you need to know why he's apart of this mess anyway?”

Eden met his gaze and answered, “Ever heard the phrase 'know thy enemy'?” She paused and then continued, “I did manage to speak to Gilgamesh and the conversation was very informative. I kind of understand why he's driven to do what he's doing and did in the past.”

Gladio's frown deepened, “what do you mean by that?”

Cor answered for her, understanding the tone of Gladio's voice. "It is vengeance driving him and not just from the Astrals betrayal." When he had Gladio's complete attention, he continued, "He had to watch as his soulmate was killed in front of him." 

Gladio's eyes widened at that, “Soulmate?!”

Eden nodded, “yeah. You see, at one time he was a healer. He healed the people of the Starscourge, by absorbing their darkness. But when the time came to heal our star, the Astrals and crystal rejected him; claiming that he was too tainted. When his brother and the people found out, they made him an outcast calling him a daemon. The only one to remain by his side was a mage, his soulmate. But someone was jealous of their bond and wanted her attention, but when she refused, he killed her in front of Ardyn. With her no longer able to help him contain the darkness within him, he just gave up trying and allowed it to consume him.”

"no joke?" Gladio questioned, Eden, shook her head. "damn. No wonder he's with the Niffs." 

"Yeah," Eden nodded. She made no mention about his plan for vengeance, or that he was the reason Noctis had to go through what he was going through now. There were things that she couldn't mention, and what was yet to come, where some of them. 

After resting at a nearby campsite, the trio made their way deeper into the ruins towards the last trial chamber. It was during another fight with the undead, that Cor had some knowledge to impart, "the skills shared by these souls have been passed down for generations. The Shield of the King would do well to put them to good use." Cor looked back at the two calls, "Just like I taught you, ready?" 

Both Eden and Gladio grinned in response, “Raring to go,” the Shield answered. Together they made quick work of the gathering enemies and continued on their way. 

"Thousands set foot on these grounds," a deep voice called, "all of them fools unprepared for the dangers lurking within. They all meet the same fate, as will you." 

Gladio shook his head in response, “I don't think so.”

The voice scuffed, “think what you may, but I know otherwise. The Lucis you call home is nothing like the Lucis I once served. Your age has forgotten the horrors of war, coddled by the king and drunk off the complacency of peace. No Shield worthy of defending the True King could be born from such depravity.”

Gladio frowned, sarcasm thick in his tone as he answered, “thanks for the vote of confidence.”

Cor smirked and said, "look on the bright side, everyone loves an underdog." 

They soon came upon a bridge that had a Bandersnatch as long as some smaller wyverns. This battle took a bit longer than the last few, but with some well-timed teamwork, the trio was able to continue on their chosen path. 

As they made their way up an incline, yet another voice spoke out of the darkness that surrounded them, “will you stand tall even when your flesh fails you or will you fall to your knees?”

Gladio didn't answer this time instead of choosing just to continue on his way towards the next chamber. 

Another voice spoke up then, “He who protects the King...must both muscle and mettle, both finely tempered. Should he lack either, the Shield will shatter.”

After taking care of yet another creature that blocked their path forwards they finally arrived at the trial chamber, “The final trial awaits. Prove to them you're prepared to serve as Shield of the Chosen King.” 

Before Gladio entered the chamber one of the voice had some wisdom to impart, "Be true, for the Shield of the King must deceive none...not even himself." 

Gladio frowned, answering even as he ventured forth, “Yeah, easier said than done.”

Once the chamber was sealed shut, Eden and Cor settled down to wait. Each of them weighed down by their thoughts. The silence was only broken, by the return of Gladio. "All we have is the final trial, now," Cor said upon seeing that Gladiolus was back. 

Gladio nodded, “right, let's get started then.” Before they headed to where Gilgamesh awaited, they took the time to rest up. The would need all their energy restored to face the last trek of the ruins.

 

A few hours later, they headed out on their way to face Gilgamesh. A much longer voice greeted them as they continued on their path forward. "Come here to die, have you?" 

“You looking to die again?” Was Gladio's answer to that remark.

“You amuse, but do no impress. You lack his conviction.”

Gladio frowned in confusion, “Whose?”

"He who traversed these caves some thirty years ago. Turning a deaf ear to our wails and wishes, he proceeded unfazed, eyes ever forward. Yet he proved powerless before the general, cast out in defeat. If even he could not succeed, I see no hope for you." 

Eden made a sound, a hum of amusement, “He must have left quite the impression.”

“...when he landed flat on his face,” Cor added, with an amused huff.

When the reached the area of the final trial chamber, Cor stepped forwards and raised his blade. Unsheathing his katana made the sealed chamber glow blue as the seal was released, once the way was revealed he turned towards Gladio, “Clarus would've tried to stop you, you know; just like he tried to stop me all those years ago.”

Gladio moved a step closer, asking, “how come?”

“Because one aspiring to the role of King's Shield can stake his life for none but his liege; not even for himself.” Cor turned to face Gladio then, his expression serious, “Do you dare risk all for naught in return? His words stayed with me.” Cor shook his head in defeat, “and he was right. I barely made it back with nothing to show for it.”

Gladio turned his eyes towards the ground thinking, before asking, “so you gonna stop me?”

Cor shook his head, “No, I won't.”

Eden's voice chimed in then, “nor will I.” When Gladio faced her, she continued, “but what I do want, are you to remember my words and all that was spoken to you as you made your way here.”

Cor nodded, "I will warn you one last time about the danger you're about to face; just like you're father warned me." Gladio once again turned his attention towards Cor as the Marshal continued speaking, “Once you set foot through that door, there's no turning back and no one to help you if you fall. One false step and it may prove your last.”

Gladio stepped forwards, looking first to his girlfriend and then to the Marshal, “I'll be fine. Maybe I'll come back with a souvenir.”

Cor laughed, “just come back alive. Be safe, Gladio.”

Eden called out just before he was out of sight, “Be true to you and your faith in Noctis and you'll be fine.” Cor moved to stand with her as they both watched Gladio move to face Gilgamesh for the final Trial.

 

Gladio swept forwards with a might blow, dealing the final strike to the Blademaster, exclaiming as he did so, “I kneel before no man!” He paused to raise a hand to his forehead, feeling the presence of a new scar, before laughing. “Not exactly the 'souvenir' I hand in mind. It took me awhile, but I realized something, your right...I am afraid. Afraid of accepting the fact that maybe I'm not really cut out for the job I'm expected to do. But hey, at least I'm not walking away empty handed. I better get going. I may be all muscle and no mettle, but I'm gonna keep protecting Noct the only way I know how.”

Gilgamesh made a sound of amusement at that, “Spoken like a true Shield of the King.”

Gladio turned back around in stunned silence, not believing what he had just heard.

But Gilgamesh wasn't done speaking, “Fear and doubt beget death alone. He who averts his gaze from his own faults cannot himself a true Shield call, but you...having made peace with your inner-self...have proven you are worthy. The Chosen King should be so fortunate as to have a man like yourself serving at his side.”

Gladio moved forwards then, though disbelief still colored is tone, “You mean...?”

In response Gilgamesh held out his sword, “and with this glaive, I entrust my power to you.”

Gladio stuck his own broadsword into the dirt covered path as he moved forward to accept the sword. Though he paused upon recognizing the sigil hanging from a blue beaded tassel. "Where did you...?" 

"Taken from the young man who impressed me with his strength of will. It was with this very blade he stole from me my arm." 

Gladio gave the blade a long look before replying, “but...I can't accept this.”

“If he still walks among the living, a man of his mantle will have doubtless transcended attachment to mere material possessions.”

Gladio smirked, “You're probably right. In that case, don't mind if I do.”

"Now hasten forth...with a mind unclouded my doubt and will unmoved by fear. The Last King of Lucis is ill fit to fight without his Shield." 

Gladio nodded, before turning and moving towards the chamber exit, “Thanks again,” he called out before walking out of sight.

 

Eden and Cor rose to their feet as Gladio walked into their sight, still carrying the blade he had been gifted. “You made it,” Cor observed.

Gladio nodded, “Sure did.”

Eden moved forwards commenting as she walked, “So quickly too.”

Cor nodded in agreement, “I'm impressed.”

Gladio held out the sword that Gilgamesh had given him, “Brought this back with me, too. Figured you might get a kick out of it.”

Cor huffed out a laugh, at the sight of it. “I wondered where I put that thing. Keep it, makes for a better souvenir than that scar.”

Gladio laughed as the trio made there way out of the tempering grounds and back towards the outpost. "Y'know, he mentioned he lost his arm in a battle with a real hot-headed young guy back in the day." 

“That so?”

“Whoever it was left a lasting impression. Talked about how the guy had the strongest will he'd ever seen.”

“Takes more than will to complete the trial. You need to wield your weapon with a primal finesse. If you fail to prove your might, you get cast out empty handed.”

“I dunno. He didn't seem to think the guy would let it bother him. Said the guy's too old to care about material things, anymore...if he's still alive.”

When they reached a crossroad, Cor stopped walking, "Gladio," he called. The Shield turned to face him, "I hope you feel more confident in light of your success today. Few men can lay claim to such an accomplishment, not even Cor the Immortal." 

Gladio grinned at that, “Yeah, but I didn't earn myself a badass nickname like he did. Still, I'm glad I went through with it. I can finally say I'm truly ready to fulfill my duty.”

Cor nodded, “Good.”

“Well, guess we better get back to our king. Wouldn't want him getting scared without us.” Gladio turned to Eden after that statement, to find the mage trying to unsuccessfully stifle her laughter.

“Right,” she giggled out.

 

x-x-x-x-x-doi-sol-x-x-x-x-x

 

“So that's how you got it,” Prompto said after the two had finished speaking.

"Whaddya think?" 

“really compliments the one you got when you saved Noct from that drunk bully,” Prompto answered.

Gladio nodded, “Yeah. Only this time I ended up taking a pretty bad beating, too.”

Ignis agreed, “not unlike the licking the Marshal received back when he was a lad.”

Prompto nodded, "Musta had lotta guts to go up against Gilgamesh back then." 

Noctis spoke up then, “Yeah. Dad said he used to be a real firecracker.”

“The more you know.”

Ignis hummed as he thought about Eden and Gladio's tale. "If the Blademaster sequestered himself during the Founder King's reign, then he's haunted those halls for some two millennia." 

“that's a long time.”

Gladio nodded in agreement, “All those years waiting for the Chosen King to arise. You sure know how to take your sweet old time,” he teased Noctis.

Noct laughed, “What can I say? I'm worth the wait.”

Prompto, Ignis and Eden joined in on the laughter, “Give me a break.”

Gladio was still laughing even as he spoke, “just because you've got a Shield to protect you know doesn't mean you get to slack off. But if you do, I'll be ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be a bit of a wait for the next chapter. I haven't even started it as of this moment.


End file.
